Eyes Will Lead You Home
by onetreefan
Summary: As a mad man preys on one of their own, it is up to the team to stop them. However, the tensions within the recently wounded team will rise with increasing danger, causing explosive results amongst the hearts of all. MG Team
1. Chapter 1

The unit swarmed the house. Hotch took his team through the front while Derek took his through the back. They knew he was in there. He needed to be taken into custody. He was too much of a threat to their team, their family.

Hotch had his team enter through the front entry way. Rossi took half his team through the left side of the house while Hotch's team took the right. Both men kept from shuddering as they observed all the photos of her on the walls. There were pictures of her driving, laughing, showering, eating, smiling, sleeping, having sex. Every movement she made, this stalker had a photo of. "Hotch," Dave said motioning for his presence. As Hotch ordered his men to continue on their search of the house, he moved next to his friend and stiffened in concern. Before them was a shrine dedicated to her. Her face was the center of his work. Photos and items were individually placed in this shrine. Some of the objects dated as old as her childhood, while some were as recent as what she wore that day. They weren't dealing with their typical fanatic. This man was after her. He fantasized about her. He desired her. He was obsessed with her. Both men looked at each other with sadness as the seriousness of their case became more apparent.

Derek's team entered through the back. He felt as if his body was lit in flames. She was in danger and it was this crazed person's fault. He motioned to Reid as they entered the back entrance. Derek kicked in the door as he yelled, "FBI" throughout the house. He knew that Hotch advised him against it. But she was at risk. She was his priority. "Come out you son of a bitch," Derek growled as he moved through the rooms, hunting him down with purpose.

He could see her face everywhere. Photos of them covered this man's walls. Derek felt violated as he watched photos of them in their most intimate moments unfolded upon the walls that now resembled collages. This man watched her for years and Derek sensed nothing. He never fully understood failure until his gaze fell upon her eyes that faced him in the photograph before him. It was a photo of her sitting in Ester. Tears were falling from her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair. Derek recognized that she was parked in front of his apartment. He remembered that evening well. The man after her was so close to them and Derek hadn't noticed. Derek couldn't erase the blame he felt.

He lost sight of Reid. He knew he shouldn't have done that. Derek's emotions were driving him as he hunted this man down. "Come out," Derek said kicking in the doors. However, he didn't expect someone from behind him. He felt the pressure of a gun against the side of his neck. "Easy," Derek hissed.

"I've got you now," the man barked shoving him through the doorway.

Garcia sat in the back of the suburban fiddling her fingers as she watched all of her super heroes swarm the house. Her heart raced as she thought of the dangers they were putting themselves in. She couldn't help but blame herself as they risked their lives hunting him down. She listened to the radios for indications of what was happening inside the house. Penelope stared at the execution plans that laid before her. She knew the manner that Hotch and Derek were going to extract the suspect. Penelope knew what codes to listen for through the radio. However it was too quiet for too long.

She was not a woman who liked guns. She feared and loathed them. It was quite ironic that she ended up working for the Bureau, where weaponry and violence surrounded her constantly. However, she knew she would do anything to save her team. To save him. Penelope removed the gun from underneath her seat and exhaled quickly before she made her way into the house.

Everyone held their guns up in alarm when they saw Derek being held at gunpoint. The entire scenario felt surreal. None of this seemed to make sense to them. "FBI! Put your weapon down!" Hotch ordered staring down the man who had his best agent in a deathly hold.

"Not until she comes to me," he said, pressing the gun further into Agent Morgan's neck.

"You'll never have her, you son of a bitch," Derek taunted, his passion getting the best of him instead of strategy.

"Morgan, stand down," Rossi yelled, wanting to silence his agent before he lost his life.

"It's over! Release Agent Morgan," Hotch ordered, his gun trained on the suspect.

"Isn't she beautiful?" the suspect commented looking at his walls fanatically. "She is my vision, my muse. Agent Morgan, don't you call her..."

"Don't you speak her name," Derek growled, his possessive side wanting nothing more than to take this man down.

"Now, I had a feeling you would say that," the man said looking around the room. "What does it feel like? Hmmm? To feel her warmth and life beneath your hands and body, the way she looks up at you with wanting eyes. The way her body moistens at the sight of you in the room."

"Shut up!" Derek was having a difficult time keeping his cool.

"How about when you thrust into her? Is she as tight as I have imagined her to be, Derek?"

"Bastard," Derek growled, growing anxious with every word spoken.

"Morgan," Reid warned, attempting to get a shot. The suspect was too restless in his movements. Derek was at too much risk.

"You don't deserve her," the man said in his ear, his worn breath making Derek nauseate with ever word. "You don't deserve her passion and loyalty. She should be with me."

"I am not telling you again. Put the weapon down," Hotch ordered.

"She is everything. She is worth everything." The man was delusional and unstable. Everyone held their breath as they attempted to find an angle to take him out. Hotch and Rossi were worried with his shakiness and his finger tempting Derek's fate with the trigger.

"Put your weapon down," she said, making her presence known in the room. Penelope held her gun firmly, the weapon trained on the man holding her man's life hostage.

Derek's eyes shot toward her voice and he felt a sense of devastation as he saw her. She was supposed to stay in the suburban, away from the dangers and this maniac. "Baby Girl," Derek groaned, hissing as the man behind him pressed the gun further into his neck.

"Penelope!" he yelled happily. "You are finally here."

"I am," she said void of emotion. No one on their team had ever seen her so detached and robotic. "Let Agent Morgan go," she ordered.

"He's a distraction. A distraction from us. He is responsible for keeping us apart!" the man exclaimed pleading with her with his eyes.

"If you do not release him, I will walk out this door and you will be locked up, knowing I loath you and wish you the worst in this life," Penelope said.

The man grew panicked and felt he needed to back pedal. "Penelope, my angel. You know you don't feel that way. Let's run away. We can be together."

"Never, you sick freak. You hear me?" Derek snapped. "She would never go with you."

Penelope kept her gaze from Derek's prodding eyes. She knew he would be angry with her for disobeying orders. But he was her priority. She had to save him, even if it meant giving herself to the worst of men. "You need to release Agent Morgan. Give him to Agent Hotchner's custody and we can step outside and talk."

The man grew angry. Hotch, Rossi and Reid grew concerned as he stiffened and gripped Derek tighter. "Why does he need to be safe? Why Agent Morgan?" the man questioned.

"You have been watching me. You know the answer to that," Penelope said, finding it difficult to remain detached.

Reid looked toward Hotch for a signal for his actions. He found it aggravating that he couldn't get an angle to shoot this guy. All the men found it difficult keeping themselves detached as her life surrounded them upon the walls of the house.

"Do you have feelings for Agent Morgan?" the man questioned, his anger elevating with each passing second.

Penelope couldn't meet Derek's eyes. She wouldn't. Not for this. "I do," she said, keeping her voice level.

Derek knew what this was doing to her. Forcing her vulnerability was tearing apart her control. "Don't talk," Derek said attempting to comfort her. "It's okay."

"Are you in love with Agent Morgan?" The man felt his jealousy consume him, the thoughts of Penelope loving another man than him fueling his disgust and hatred.

Penelope didn't want to do this here. She didn't want him to find out this way. She had plans, a different way than this. Instead, she kept her eyes trained with the green eye of their criminal instead of the onyx orbs she found her home in. "Yes, yes I do love Agent Morgan."

Derek felt his heart soar and shatter in the same moment. He believed that she loved him. He could feel it with each kiss they shared, each time she looked at him with her sweet brown eyes. He knew she had trouble saying those words aloud, especially to him. However, he watched as she tried to maintain control over the situation and this mad man was about to lose it now that she confessed her love for him.

The man stood angrily and found himself shaking in hatred and despair. "No! You love me! You love me, Penelope! Look at how you look at me. You love me!" He moved the gun quickly from Derek's neck to motion toward the photos on the walls. It made Penelope nervous. She could feel her hands start to shake at the growing fear of losing Derek to this mad man.

Hotch and Rossi felt less confident in the situation with each passing second. The men nodded to one another, knowing that the second either could get a shot they would take it.

"Why don't you just put the gun down and we will run away. Just like you said," Penelope said, hoping to return them to their rapport.

The man looked at her with exhausted and crazed eyes. "We'll really run?" he asked.

"Together. It will be us. We'll go anywhere you want."

"California?"

Penelope's heart shuttered at the thought of returning to the state that haunted her most. But she would say what was necessary to get Derek out of danger. "Yes. We can run to California, but you need to let Agent Morgan go," she replied.

The man shook his head frenzied and continued to apply pressure to Derek's neck. "I can't do that," he said, his only confidence in the situation slipping with the passing seconds.

Penelope could see Hotch, Reid and Rossi finding the perfect angle to take this man down. However, they were taking too long. She was aware of that fact. She knew Derek understood that. She took this moment to look into his onyx eyes. She prayed that he knew how much she loved him. She had difficulties saying the words aloud, however, it was his love that kept her living. His love for her was what motivated her. Now he was in danger and it was her fault. She hoped he could see how much she loved him, even if he hated her for what she was about to do.

"Fine, then you will lose me." In an instant, Penelope flipped the gun and pressed it to her right shoulder. Looking straight at the mad man, she pulled the trigger, feeling nothing, seeing nothing, hearing everything.

"Penelope!" Derek yelled, his heart breaking as he watched her fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE MONTHS AGO**

The feeling of lips traveling across her chest and down her torso was the sensation Penelope was greeted with as the clouded sunlight teased her bedroom window. She moaned and stretched her tired form smirking as she felt his smile against her nude body. His hands were firm against her hips, his tongue sparking heat to awaken her body from slumber. One of her hands moved to brush back her rebellious locks while the other traveled to the man's head touching him softly.

As her hand made contact with his face, he placed a gentle nibble along her stomach. Penelope's body jolted from the feeling and her legs straightened around his form.

"Now this is a way to wake up," she mumbled, looking down at the naked god between her thighs.

"Not yet," he murmured, his thumbs rubbing soft circles along her thighs. His body traveled down the bed until his face made contact with his greatest conquest. Her damp curls teased him in his waking hours. Her sleeping form had ground against him in lust and desire. Instead of turning to primal release, he decided to grant her pleasure in the gloomy morning.

He lifted her legs so her hips angled upward, her core glistening in anticipation. He shot her a wolf like grin which sent a shiver down her spine. Successful with his ability to tease her, he licked this lips before running his nose along her ivory thighs. He pressed teasing kisses along the vulnerable skin, his fingers moving closer to her desired destination.

Penelope bit down on her lower lip as his teeth rebelliously scratched against her skin. Instead of his kisses meeting toward her dripping lips, his mouth traveled across her stomach, his thumbs teasing the opening of her lower lips. She bucked against him softly to indicate her desires, but with each movement she was rewarded with a nipping suck, marking her as his. She knew he took his time before fulfilling her desires. She learned a while ago to accept his ministrations instead of fighting for more. He always sent her to oblivion without her instruction or assistance.

He was at her opposite thigh and was satisfied at the trembles that exuded her. Thirsting for salvation, he moved to consume her, his tongue thrusting into her wetness. Her moans were like lightning bolts down his spine, his grip firm upon her hips as he feasted upon her. Penelope's hands moved to cup his head and press him downward, encouraging the deepening of his oral assaults.

He grew hard as her moans increased. He longed her hear her scream his name like she had before. He could tell she was close. Penelope felt her stomach tightening in anticipation and desired release. He decided to spread her legs apart unexpectedly and placed a teasing bite upon her clit.

"Derek!" she cried, her head rolling back as waves of pleasure shook through her. Her head and shoulders lay stiffly with a sheet of sweat upon her pillow as the rest of the body was left like jelly at Derek's mercy. Derek lapped up her juices as her body shook in his arms, her finger nails scratching along his neck in a calming motion.

When he finished his act, he took his time kissing up her flushed body. He loved getting her to a point of vulnerability. They had to be so strong in their line of work. He always believed she was beautiful. However, as he gazed upon her form, her body spent in pleasure from acts made my him, his heart and cock burst with pride and desire.

Penelope turned her head to meet the face of the man of her dreams above her. His five o'clock shadow had deliciously burned her inner thighs and stomach as he assaulted her body with morning pleasures. She lifted her head to grace his lips with a deep kiss. He held himself over her, his strong arms hoisted on either side of her. A month ago, she would have never dreamed that Derek Morgan would be kissing her, much less having sex with her on a fairly regular basis.

"Did I show you a good morning?" he whispered upon his lips, his onyx eyes looking down upon her with a teasing gleam.

"Indeed," she replied, with a mischievous look upon her face. Her right hand traveled down his torso to grip his awaiting cock which stood strong and alert. "Should I grant you a good morning?" she asked, her hand moving up and down teasingly.

Derek ground his teeth and looked down on her with a naughty smile. "You may," he answered.

She surprised him by pushing him off her and turning around. Her body kneeled with her hands on either side of her pillow. Derek raised an eyebrow and she turned to him and smiled. "Giddy up, cowboy," she said.

Derek kneeled behind her, his member gaining lubrication from her prior wetness. His hardness teased her clit, producing moans from her. He placed kisses down her spine as his hands explored her soft curvy body. Reaching into her drawer, he grabbed a condom and quickly threw it over his hardness. Though he knew she was on the pill, he wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that intimate development in their arrangement. He felt she was ready for him and gave her no warning as he thrust into her.

"Ugh," she groaned, his thickness surprising her once again.

Derek couldn't get over how tight she was. She thrust back against him to encourage his speed and roughness. To gain balance, Derek held firm to her hips, controlling their movements. He started steady, but her heat and clenches urged him to move faster within her.

"Don't stop," she moaned as his animalistic actions sent her heart racing with desire. Never had she experienced sex like she did with Derek. She couldn't argue that her love for him allowed him liberties other lovers in the past never had a chance of. However, she trusted him completely never to hurt her physically. "Slap my ass!" she ordered in an attempt to tease him.

"No," he said with a chuckle, continuing his thrusts.

"You don't like that?" she asked surprised, turning her head to meet his frantic gaze. His eyes were glazed over with passion and desire.

"I'd never lay a hand to you in that way, Goddess," he said, continuing his thrusts. He was shocked that they were able to have any form of conversation during this act. He could sense his control slipping fast.

Penelope smiled to herself as she realized how much she cared for the man behind her. She could tell he was close and needed that urge of encouragement to send him into a similar state she was in moments ago.

"Are you close," he ground out, his sanity wearing thin.

Penelope nodded and kneeled up fast, her hands steadying herself upon the head board. The change in angle sent Derek reeling. Their movements were frantic and chaotic, each finding their release within moments of one another. Derek released a groan that awoke feelings of feminine desire and longing within her womb. The lovers fell back against her bed side by side, each trying to catch their breath.

Derek looked over at the seductress beside him and continued to be blown away by her magical qualities. "You amaze me," he whispered looking at her with exhausted sincerity.

Penelope chuckled as she removed her gaze from the ceiling to the warm brown eyes of her lover. "I always promised I'd show you a good morning, Hot Stuff. Now you believe me?" she asked.

Derek leaned over and placed a kiss upon her mouth that was firm and unwavering. "Completely," he replied.

She blushed under his gaze and sat up from the bed. When her foot brushed against the handles of her bedside table, her gaze fell upon the clock upon it. "Shit!" she yelped moving frantically off the bed.

"What?" he said watching her movements with humor. He then glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed. "Shit, where did the time go?" he asked as he realized that they needed to be at the Bureau within the hour.

"Our arrangement is making us late," she growled, finding clothes in her closet.

"I like this new development in our friendship, if I do say so myself," Derek said with a smile as he dug through his go bag.

"Oh I do too, Angel Fish," she said hooking her bra and finding the matching panties that coordinated with her determined outfit. "But we need to remember that our lives come first."

"Our sex lives?" he asked purposely taunting her.

"No, our professional ones," she said throwing on her dress after applying her cucumber fresh deodorant.

"You about ready?" Derek asked tying up his shoes.

"You go ahead," she replied from the bathroom.

Derek followed her voice and watched as she applied her make up. She continued to take his breath away. He didn't want to scare her off with bold declarations of love and devotion, but he longed to be her man completely. "I can drive us to work," he said looking at her from her reflection.

The offer tempted her in ways she didn't want to admit. She had always fantasized about being his woman. However, their arrangement was good the way it was and she didn't want to mess it up with her childish fantasies. "That isn't a part of our arrangement," she said meeting his prodding gaze.

Nodding, he stepped forward and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and shoulders. "You're right," he agreed.

"Derek," she warned as she felt his tongue teasing her.

"Hmm?" he hummed against her skin as he turned her body toward him. He stole her lips in a heated kiss as he cupped her face in his hands. She surrendered to him, moaning under his touch.

Penelope saw a flash from the corner of her closed eyes and a click. Startled, she looked toward the window and saw the tree move. "Did you see that?" she asked confused.

"See what?" Derek asked glancing at the window.

"There was a flash," she said staring at the branches. Suddenly thunder burst through the sky and rain fell. The wind made it appearance and rustled the branches.

"Im sure it was only lightning, sweetness," he said with a smile.

Convinced, Penelope removed herself from his arms and gathered his things. "You need to get going Agent Morgan."

"No breakfast?" he teased.

"Go to a drive thru," she said with a smirk.

"You're an awful woman," he yelled over his shoulder with a laugh as he closed the door behind him.

Penelope smiled as she watched him drive away in his beat up old truck. She decided that she would give herself five minutes before following him so the team wouldn't suspect them.

As she opened her front door, she was surprised to find a bouquet of flowers upon her doorstep. They were a rainbow of colors that made her heart melt. She smiled and brought them to her table. Taped upon the bouquet was an envelope with her name upon it. Opening it, she saw a note and two polaroids which fell upon the table face down. When she turned them over, she gasped and gripped the note tightly in her now sweaty hand.

The first photo was a photo of Derek between her thighs from that morning. Her eyes had been shut and her hands had clung to the bed sheets. The second photo was of their kiss in her bathroom doorway. His hands had cupped her face and her eyes were shut tightly.

With shaky hands, she lifted the note in her hands and read it aloud:

_Fair Penelope,_

_Beautiful performance this morning. _

_But don't you realize that it should be me beside you? _

_Soon it will be. _

_With all my devotion,_

_Longing Eyes_

With frantic movements, Penelope gathered the flowers in a plastic bag and placed the photos and note within the envelope. She would be making a stop at the crime lab prior to heading the the BAU. The team couldn't learn that someone was after her. Not yet anyway. As for Derek, she knew that she would have to continue keeping her distance from him in order to protect him. Whoever her watcher was, she didn't trust Derek's safely. With a shaky breath, Penelope closed the door behind her, not realizing that the eyes would follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

She was standing in the elevator as she tried to collect her thoughts. Penelope took in the appearance of the surveillance equipment in the elevator and took a mental note to analyze their footage once she got to her lair. Jitters shook through her body as she noticed her right foot tapping non-stop while her hands were shaking. Penelope saw that the elevator was quickly approaching the floor to the BAU and was suddenly consumed with a sense of panic. She reached over and hit the stop button, causing the shaft to freeze. She knew she would only have a couple moments to regroup before the frozen passage alerted authorities. Penelope took a deep breath, recalling the conversation she had with her confidant in the photo lab just three days ago.

"_Michelle, you are sure you have this?" Penelope asked, her hands shaking upon the envelope. _

"_Honey, I promise you that only Damon or I will be analyzing these photos. Did you want us to analyze the delivery envelope?" Michelle asked looking at her concerned friend who was now wearing patterns of black, white and red instead of her typical vibrance within the color wheel. _

"_Of course," she said handing her the materials. "Um, well..." _

"_What is it?" Michelle asked, logging the materials into evidence. _

"_I know it may be my experience with the super heroes that is making me cautious, but do you think that Damon can analyze the flowers? I don't want to risk any strains of viruses and other voo doo and evil on them," Penelope asked, biting her lip nervously. _

_Laughing, the british criminalist turned to her friend and smiled, "Pen, I highly doubt someone tainted your flowers, but it is worth analyzing if you are genuinely concerned." _

_Penelope nodded and removed herself from the eye contact with her friend. Penelope felt her insecurities and fears consume her and didn't want to cry in this sterile environment. _

_Sensing her sadness, Michelle motioned for Damon to perform his introductory analytical processes in another room so she could talk to her friend. "It's okay to be nervous," she said once Damon left the room. "This isn't a humorous incident. Someone is watching your most intimate moments and its natural to be on guard." _

_Penelope nodded and wiped away a rebellious tear developing in her eyes. "I know that," she said. "I just feel so violated." _

_Michelle nodded and quietly returned to logging the items into her evidence catalogue. "Does he know?" she asked._

"_Who?" Penelope asked distractedly. _

"_The chocolate sex God who is co-staring in these delicious pieces of evidence," Michelle replied with a smirk. "He has a right to know what is going on." _

"_I know," Penelope said cautiously. "I know he should know, but I don't want to have him be more cautious. This arrangement he and I have..."_

"_Arrangement?" Michelle said, her eyebrow raising in surprise. "Honey, I know my share of sexual arrangements, but trust me, yours isn't an arrangement. It is a predestined reality that is exploding to awareness with excessive orgasms and animalistic grunts."_

"_Michelle!" Penelope gasped looking around their surroundings to ensure their privacy. _

"_Do you feel it is only a physical arrangement?" Michelle asked, looking into the brown eyes that could never tell a lie. _

_Penelope felt small and insecure under her friend's scrutiny. "No, this isn't a simple arrangement for me," she answered truthfully. _

"_Does he know that?" Michelle asked. _

"_Of course not," Penelope said firm. "And he can't know." _

"_You will figure out what you need to in time," Michelle nodded dropping the passionate raunchy subject for now. "However, Derek has every right to know what is going on with you." _

"_If we can find out who this bastard is, then there may be a chance he won't have to know until he is taken into custody," Penelope rationalized hopefully. _

_Michelle gave her a smirk as Damon returned to the room to gather more evidence to be processed. "Do you really think it will be that simple vibrant angel?" she asked with sarcasm laced in her tone. _

"_Don't always find a reason to doubt me," Penelope said with a strained smile. "Just contact me the minute you have this processed."_

"_Office or cell?" Damon asked filling out his chart. _

"_Cell," Penelope replied quickly. "I don't want any chance for the team to learn about this before they have to." _

Penelope was shaken from her thoughts when her phone vibrated in her purse. Releasing the emergency halt to have the elevator resume its ascending journey, she grabbed her phone and smirked when **Hot Stuff** appeared on her screen. Reading the message, she smiled with ease as it read: **Briefing in 20 Sexy Mama. Don't make me wait too long to see your gorgeous curves. D**.

Penelope smiled and replied back to him: **You up for a quickie? LOL jk my Chocolate God. xoxo**.

As the elevator came to her floor, she received his reply **You're an evil temptress. Payback is a bitch. D **Penelope laughed out loud and closed her eyes as the elevator approached her floor.

As the elevator doors opened, she was surprised to meet the serious faces of her bosses. David Rossi possessed a look of knowing sadness and concern, while Aaron Hotchner looked angry and protective. Penelope swallowed deeply and met the gazes of her bosses cautiously. "Boss Men?"

"We are going to my office now," Aaron said firmly.

"Morgan told me the briefing is in twenty minutes," she said lifting her phone in a demonstrative manner.

"I said now," Aaron said sharply, moving toward his office swiftly.

Penelope was taken aback by his firmness and looked to her Italian Stallion for guidance. Instead of being harsh like Hotch, Rossi wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and led her toward his office. "It will be okay, Kitten," he said sadly.

Penelope felt her heart start to race. Too many thoughts were traveling through her mind. She knew of the team evaluations that had just been completely by Strauss. Was she being fired or transferred? Did something happen to her computer system? Was she hacked? Unsure of her future, she took comfort in David's hold and made her way to Aaron's office. She ignored the concerned stares of her team members from the work floor.

Once his door was closed, Aaron motioned for Penelope to sit in front of the two men. "Sir?" she asked looking up at him with concerned and fearful eyes. "If there is anything I did..."

"Penelope, I have some bad news," Aaron started slowly. "It appears that you have a stalker."

Penelope felt the blood drain from her face. _Did they know?_ she thought to herself. "How?..."

"This was delivered to Aaron's office this morning," Rossi said holding a manilla envelope.

Penelope reached out and grabbed the envelope with shaky hands. Opening the contents, Penelope felt tears flood her eyes and bile rise up her esophagus. Inside the envelope were dozens of pictures of pieces of her. Some were of her hair, her eyes, her lips, her body. The majority of the contents were photos of her eyes. She laid out the contents upon Aaron's desk and was nervous when a post it fell out of the holder. Much like from the previous note, this note read:

_Fair Penelope,_

_Each piece of you possesses a beauty I have never encountered. _

_You enchant me with your smile and femininity. _

_I have to have you. _

_You will be mine. One day soon. _

_Until then, I will desire you from a distance. But never too far. _

_Longing Eyes_

Penelope removed herself from the desk and began pacing to ease her stomach. She took deep breaths and found her hands shaking violently at her sides. She felt overwhelmed as her gaze fell upon Hotch's waste basket by the door and she threw up the contents of her stomach. Rossi was there to rub her back in soothing circles as she heaved. Tears fell from her eyes as embarrassment and panic consumed her.

"It's okay," Rossi said sadly. "Its okay."

Once her heaving ceased, Rossi led her to the chair. For the first time since knowledge of her stalker, Hotch's eyes possessed a brief look of sympathy instead of control. "Im very sorry," Aaron said looking at his analyst.

Penelope nodded as her gaze felt detached and vulnerable.

"We need to know, did you have any idea that you were being followed?" David asked.

Penelope's mind was in a daze. Her feelings of violation dominated her senses. "Just a few days ago," she replied solemnly.

"How long ago?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Tuesday," she answered.

"What happened Tuesday, Penelope?"

"I received flowers and an envelope on my door step before I left for work. When I opened the envelope, it was filled with a detailed note and photographs of me from that morning. The note was sent by someone called _Longing Eyes._" Penelope's heart grew wary as she realized that hers and Derek's secret would be revealed. She decided she would keep those details to herself until the right time presented itself.

"Where are the flowers, photographs and note now?" Aaron asked.

"They are in the photo lab on the third floor with Michelle and Damon," Penelope replied sadly. "I was having them processed secretly. I didn't want the team to know," she said.

"Why, Kitten?" David asked surprised.

"This is my problem. I didn't want to distract the team from our cases," she replied.

"It is now the team's problem since I have been notified," Hotch said seriously, looking at his analyst firmly.

"You guys have a briefing for another case in five minutes," Penelope said sadly.

"The briefing is about this case," Rossi spoke firmly. "We will find this man, Penelope," he said with seriousness in his voice. "We will find him."

Penelope nodded and found a new sense of dread consume her. She didn't know what the team's reaction would be to this case. She feared JJ's overwhelming maternal concern and Reid's detailed qualitative and statistical analysis. She was concerned that David and Aaron would overwork themselves like they often did with these type of cases. She feared what Derek would say when he realized that both of their lives are in jeopardy. Would he resent her? Would he be angry?

"You ready, Kitten?" David asked at the door way, interrupting her thoughts. The two men looked at her with bravery and strength etched in their forms. Penelope could only nod as she gathered her belongings and followed the men to the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

The team assembled in their usual positions in the conference room. Penelope popped a Pepcid AC into her mouth to ease her upset stomach and a mint to stop her harsh breath. She looked at the loved ones that surrounded her in the room. JJ, Spencer and Morgan were all drafting their introductory notes on their iPads while Ashley grabbed a cup of coffee. Rossi was preparing the board to draft the background of the case... her case... She shuddered at the thought. She could tell that Hotch was trying to prepare what to say to his team, how he was going to inform them that Penelope was in a high risk situation once again. First, it was Battle. Now this unknown stalker.

With her fluffy pens in her hands, Penelope made her way to the seat that Derek had saved for her. Without looking up, he pushed back the chair for her to take a seat. Nodding in gratitude, she took a seat and wrung out her hands in nervousness.

When she dropped the pens in front of her, Derek chuckled and looked at her nervous form. Since their arrangement began, Penelope always appeared more cautious when they sat close at work. In an attempt to ease her tension, he lifted his hand to massage her neck. However, she stiffened like an ironing board and he immediately pulled away. "Baby Girl?" he questioned quietly.

Penelope turned to him with pleading eyes that were glazed with shame, embarrassment and a need for forgiveness. Confused, Derek moved to grab her hand, but she pulled away from him at the sound of Hotch's cough. David had closed the door and shut the blinds to ensure privacy in their conference room.

"You are all in here because of a new case we will be working on. We are keeping it low on the radar because we have not received certified permission from Strauss to involve ourselves with this case. It is extremely personal and will effect each of us. After the case, I am requiring that each of us seek a psych evaluation to determine our status with the team." Aaron spoke firmly and with purpose, which caused each member to be on alert.

"Hotch, we just had evaluations after Emily," Seaver said questioningly.

"Yes, but this case will have profound effects for all of us," Rossi answered the young agent.

"What is the case? I wasn't briefed," JJ asked curiously. Her adjustment back with the team had been interesting since her return. The responsibilities shared between her, Hotch and Garcia were still being sorted out and appropriately delegated.

Penelope felt her heart race as Hotch reached for the envelope. She wished that her voice would interrupt his thoughts and she could provide an explanation for their newest case. However, she was robbed of speech and only brave tears covered her eyes.

Hotch opened the contents of the envelope and distributed the photos upon the table. David took the note and began writing the contents of the letter upon the background board. "This was left on my desk this morning. As you can tell by the contents, we are dealing with a potentially unstable stalker whose focus is set on Garcia. She has been made aware of her new dangers and has agreed to help us in any way possible while staying protected."

Each team member possessed a different reaction. Ashley looked like she was trying to remain neutral and view this as another case. However, since the loss of Emily, Garcia had kept a special eye on the young agent. Ashley felt fear for her new friend and wanted to protect her, but felt inadequate to do so.

Spencer grew rigid while analyzing each photo. He tried to find a pattern among the photos but fought his body from throwing up or developing a head ache. He couldn't believe that another member of his family was in jeopardy. He lifted a picture of her eyes and he couldn't help but shake in disappointment and sadness.

JJ felt punched in the gut as her best friend's face lay scattered among the table. These were photos of her daily activities and personal pleasures. She was captured at her strongest and most vulnerable. "Garcie?" she asked, fresh tears gathering in her bright blue eyes. When Penelope couldn't look at her, JJ lowered her head toward the evidence and allowed her solitary tears to fall.

The man beside her is what concerned Penelope. Derek sat rigid and concerned. He held a photo of her in her bath robe in her home. Her hair was in a wet bun that had rebellious tendrils frame her face. She held a glass of red wine and was sipping it in the photo. Her eyes looked calm and vulnerable. Her lips were stained by the crimson fluid from the goblet. Derek clenched his teeth in anger at the violation his baby girl had endured.

"There's more," Penelope whispered sadly, standing from her chair and moving beside Aaron and David. "Tuesday morning was the first time I received contact from this stalker."

Derek's eyes shot up and met her gaze with fire. Penelope took an unconscious step backward as she observed the surprised expressions from her team. Instead of allowing them to speak, she continued providing details of the package she first received. "When I opened my door for work Tuesday morning, there was a bouquet of flowers and an envelope with my name upon it waiting for me. When I opened the contents of the envelope, there was a letter similar to the one on the board and photos of me from that morning."

"What were those photos of?" Spencer asked.

Penelope shifted her gaze and shuffled her feet. "The evidence is currently being processed by Michelle and Damon on third floor," she replied avoiding the question. She could feel Derek's gaze analyzing her form and Penelope couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I will be contacting Michelle to have her relay the evidence to us once it is thoroughly processed," Aaron said having control return to him.

"What do we do from here?" Derek asked.

David answered, "For now, we are going to resume our regular activities. Especially Penelope."

"Garcia?" Derek said startled. "She needs protection."

"And she will," Aaron said firmly.

Lifting a photo from her in the lair, Derek argued, "Obviously we aren't doing enough to keep her from this freak!"

"That's not helping," JJ said trying to calm him down.

"What Penelope needs is to run," Derek said in an attempt to be calm.

Shocked, Penelope responded to his idea, "What I need is to help you find this son of a bitch."

"You can't stand around and let him get to her," Derek called out to Hotch and Rossi, feeling like he was drawing at short straws.

"She isn't your cousin, Morgan," Rossi interjected, causing the room to be flooded with silence.

Derek felt overwhelmed. Bringing up his lost cousin felt like a bullet tore through his heart. Derek couldn't get Penelope to meet his wounded and frightened eyes as his frustrations and infinite questions increased. No longer able to sit still, Derek got up and left for his office.

"Morgan!" JJ yelled toward him in shock.

"Let him go," Penelope said finally meeting her best friend's eyes. "This is a lot for him to process. We just need to focus."

"For now, we need to get the forensic evidence from Michelle and Damon to see what they came up with," Aaron stated. "Rossi and Seaver, I want you guys to check out Penelope's apartment and see if there are any access points for surveillance equipment. JJ and Reid, I want you to identify locations and possible date or time identifications within the photographic evidence and do the same when Michelle or Damon finish analyzing the photographs, letter and flowers. Reid, I want you to pay special attention to the letters and develop a pattern this UNSUB has within his letters. Garcia, I want you to check on Morgan. Once he is settled, have him sent to my office and he and I will check out some of your familiar spots. We will all regroup at 4 to share our findings and decide where to go from here."

With that, everyone began leaving the room understanding their assignments. JJ moved swiftly beside Penelope and pulled her into a hug full of reassurance and love. "It will be okay," she whispered in her ear. "It will be okay."

Penelope nodded tearfully and removed herself from her hold. She knew who she needed to see and realized she needed to be brave enough to face him.

When Derek entered his office door, he slammed it hard as he paced. He felt anger, despair and frustration consume him. Letting loose a growl, he moved behind his desk and sat in a huff. Closing his eyes to control his breathing, he thought of the many carefree times Penelope would come into his office, ready for any adventure they thought of. Looking up toward the door, he imagined her in one of her blue work dresses, holding her red stiletto heels in her hand with a bucket of pop corn and a smile. _Was this bastard watching her then?_ he asked himself. Blinking to control his sights, he leaned his head back and tried to count down to ten to calm himself. Relieved that his blinds were closed, he loosened his tie and reclined in his chair.

The jingles of her bracelet were what alerted him of her approach. He stood alert as he noticed her shadow pace the office door in what he knew was worry and doubt. Making long strides toward the door, he opened it to find Penelope with bright wet eyes filled with shame and fear.

He pulled her into the office and shut the door behind her. Pushing her against the door, Derek stole her lips in a heated kiss, full of frustration and fear. Penelope immediately surrendered to their passion and held him tightly against her, needing his body to remind her of life without boundaries or fear.

As his lips traveled down her neck, she whispered, "We need to talk."

"Not now," he growled in need. His lips returned to hers, his tongue stealing entrance into her wanting mouth.

Their hands were on fire as they traveled each others bodies, knowing the exact points which sent them screaming in lust. His fingers teased her thighs as his grip remained tight and wanting. "Wrap your legs around me," he ordered against her mouth.

"I'm too heavy," she tried to argue, her arousal apparent in her heaving breasts and mews.

Thrusting his hardness against him, he lifted her to wrap her legs around him and lowered them to the carpeted floor. "I locked the door," he growled when she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"We have to be fast," she moaned as his lips and teeth traveled between her blushing breasts.

Nodding against her, his hands slipped under her dress and violently tore her panties down to her knees. Her hands shook in anticipation as she unbuckled his belt and began to release his hardness from his clothed prison.

Once his hardness was revealed to her, he rested himself against his arms and looked down at her lust filled eyes. "Condom?"

"No time," she urged, her desire for him dominating her sense.

Derek thrust into her, the physical contrast of her clothing and skin urging their intensity. He placed his fingers over her lips to silence her moans, however her nibbles and licks produced his own animalistic hunger and grunts.

Their sex was not romantic or fairy tale-esque as one would imagine it. This moment was driven by their need for reality and passion. They knew what sparked one another to life and each needed that consistency.

"I'm close," she moaned as her hips thrust forward to meet his rapid movements.

"Come for me baby," he growled, pushing into her faster and harder.

She immediately stilled beneath him after his command and she gripped onto him tightly and her inner contractions encouraged his release. As he burst within her, she marveled at Derek's beauty and strength. His body arched above her resembling a cobra in his movements. She couldn't love him more than in that forbidden moment.

Derek relaxed above her and felt himself holding her tightly beneath him. Her fingernails made comforting patterns along his back as they shook in after shocks after their quick moment of release. Resting his forehead against hers, he pressed his lips to hers. He wanted to touch her sweetly like the goddess she was. Looking into her eyes, he made a vow, stating, "I will always keep you safe."

The intensity of his gaze warmed her heart and she nodded wordlessly.

"Believe me, Baby Girl. I will always keep you safe."

Penelope reached up and took him in a final kiss before she rolled away from him. "Back to the grind we go, Handsome," she said with a smile.

He gave her a concerned smile as they got ready to face their fears outside the door. "I believe you, Derek," she whispered nervously. "We will find him."

Pressing a final kiss to her head, he reached for the handle ready to find the bastard hunting his Penelope.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope sat nervously in her lair awaiting her team's return. It was a quarter to four. She knew she needed to gather her things and head to the conference room. However, she couldn't help but reflect on everything that had consumed her in the past week.

Hotch had instructed her to draft out the time line of her typical weekly routine. With each activity, he wanted her to identify people in her life that she saw on a regular basis. In her bright pink note book were pages filled with details she hoped would help her team narrow down their suspect pool.

She had called Michelle after the reveal of this latest evidence. Michelle had already received a call from Aaron about the newest envelope delivery. Fortunately, they were just about done analyzing the first collection of evidence. Penelope's case was being made the top priority in the unit, which both relieved and guilted the analyst. Michelle had asked her if the team knew the details of the evidence Penelope had turned in. When she told her they didn't, she listened to five minutes of advice and encouragement toward revealing the truth. The thought of her team learning of hers and Derek's arrangement that way made Penelope's blood run cold.

Penelope stood up and took a look out into the work floor. She watched as Reid and JJ were charting the locations of her different photographs. Looking toward the elevators, Seaver and Rossi were entering the floor. They looked focused and determined. Penelope ran her hand through her hair and shook her hands of their nervous energy.

"Garcie?"

Penelope jumped and turned toward the noise. Seeing JJ standing before her with her concerned gaze caused her to breathe a sigh of relief while wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," JJ said comfortingly.

"It's okay. I get spooked easily these days," Penelope responded with a sad smile.

JJ felt another piece of her heart break as she looked at her scared friend. Before she left for her temporary job at the Pentagon, Penelope was the bubbly charismatic personality that helped guide each of the team members home. Once she left, Penelope took on many of her responsibilities, impressing her and the Bureau greatly. However, as she looked at her best friend now, she could only see her facade of bravery and her nervous heart.

Suddenly nervous under her friend's worried gaze, Penelope lifted her head and produced a comforting smile. "What is it, Jayje?"

Removing her from her thoughts, JJ answered, "I wanted to come get you. Everyone is in the conference room."

Penelope nodded and began gathering her items.

"Penelope," JJ said stopping her by the door.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're not alone, Garcia. We are all here for you." JJ pulled her into a hug and held on tightly. All of her fears and concerns were transformed into strength and support as JJ held onto her blonde and colorful friend. "Im here for you, Pen."

Penelope could only nod tearfully against her friend's shoulder and wipe away her tears. "Thank you," she whispered, looking into her friend's comforting blue eyes.

"Let's go," she said holding onto her hand.

As the women entered the conference room, Garcia took in the seriousness of each of the team members appearances. Derek and Hotch sat stiffly in their chairs while Rossi and Seaver were focused on organizing their findings. Reid was reviewing the final pieces of their preliminary geographical profile while Garcia noticed that the projector was ready for her weekly routine to be presented.

"Now that we are all here, why don't we see what we have. Dave?" Aaron started, his iPad ready to take necessary notes on the case.

"Ashley and I looked all through Garcia's apartment and found no visible indicators of surveillance equipment," Dave started.

"From the evidence gathered, this UNSUB's preference of photograph equipment is through polaroids and digital film," Ashley stated.

"I want to take another scan of the apartment to see if there are any particular items, such as dolls or figurines, that may have hidden filming equipment or trackers from the inside."

"That's fine," Penelope nodded, taking notes diligently while her tension continued to rise.

Spencer interrupted the presentation by interjecting his and JJ's findings. "We were able to identify four patterns of footage from the photographs given to Hotch. The first pattern is the victim's..."

Penelope's gasp stunned the room, interrupted Spencer, and caused everyone's gaze to turn into hot lasers toward the young genius. The tall pale man looked sickly in fear and regret.

"I wholeheartedly apologize. What I meant to say was Garcia's first pattern is when she is at home, where she is most vulnerable. This UNSUB appreciates when she is wearing less clothing or recently removed from a shower or bath. His photographs pay particular attention to her face and breasts."

"Enough, Reid," Derek growled, growing frustrated and territorial.

"It's okay," Penelope said placing a calming hand upon his forearm. "We need to know this about the UNSUB, Derek."

"Continue," Hotch ordered.

"The second pattern of photographs are when Penelope is traveling to work. It is when she stops at coffee shops or makes her way into the Federal building that the UNSUB captures her movements. He liked to photograph what she looks like when she interacts with others, her facial movements, her reactions."

Penelope felt the blood rush to her cheeks in embarrassment as she studied her life projected upon the victimology boards.

JJ began providing details of the third category stating, "The third category we found was studying her behaviors in the Lair. The UNSUB labeled her facial expressions with each of us when she was on the phone. Her facial reactions were different with each team member, which we believe is producing a different response and trigger from our UNSUB."

Penelope stood up from her chair and began pacing the room. She felt trapped, unable to breathe or act.

"The fourth category is unidentifiable. These were photographs we couldn't place in a category because the photographs were so hard to identify or place. We were hoping for more information from the first batch of evidence from the third floor," Reid said taking a seat for the first time since his presentation.

"Thank you, Reid," Rossi said standing to analyze the photographs.

"Hotch and I decided to survey the different counseling centers you have volunteered at in the past five years. During that time, can you think of anyone who has held a grudge against you?" Derek asked.

Shaking her head, she answered, "Battle. He is the only one I know of who has come after me. Other than him, I can't think of anyone who would do this."

"Can you think of anyone who may have been after you when you were off the grid?" Derek asked, taking further notes and attempting to keep his emotional distance.

"I had my enemies, yes," she said ringing her hands in front of her nervously. "But I haven't been tracked in years."

"We are going to need to you identify each of your enemies, including aliases, for us to search and rule out," Hotch ordered.

"Yes sir," she said, making a further note into her pink notepad.

"Now, I must ask, do you have any former boyfriends or lovers that we should be concerned with?" Hotch asked.

"Excuse me?" Derek growled.

"If this is a case of a disgruntled lover, we can narrow down our potential typologies," Hotch explained.

"We can already rule out false victimization stalkers from this case, seeing that there is no direct medical, physical or psychological association to Garcia," Reid notified.

Thinking for a moment, Penelope replied, "I haven't been able to date often since joining the Bureau. My time is very limited. The longest relationship I have had was with Kevin Lynch, which lasted for two years." She could see Derek stiffening from across the table, his fingers rotating his pen with harsh focus while his teeth clenched in an attempt for control.

"How did things end between you two?" Ashley asked.

Derek knew his teeth were grinding. He knew his behavior represented all the characteristics of a jealous lover. Though he knew that his current affair with Garcia was to remain a secret, he couldn't help the natural territorial feelings that possessed him. His fists clenched in front of him and his foot was tapping rapidly beneath the table.

"I ended things between us, however feelings of uncertainty and discontent were mutual. He had turned down a job offer out of the country to be with me, and he felt increasing resentment toward our relationship. We ended things about a year ago."

"Where is he now?" JJ asked.

"He is still in Quantico, but looking to transfer," Rossi informed. Everyone looked at him surprised and a little baffled at the man's knowledge of Lynch's actions. "What? I talked to him on the elevator recently."

"I still want to make sure he hasn't made any contact with you in the past six months that is out of the ordinary," Hotch stated.

"Noted," Garcia said with a flick of her fluffy pen.

"Are you involved in any intimate relationships now?" Rossi asked.

Penelope grew nervous. She didn't know how to answer this question. _Did Derek want her to answer the question honestly?_ "I..."

"Yes, she is," Derek spoke firmly.

"With who?" JJ asked surprised.

"Me."

The room grew quiet as all their gazes turned up toward Derek. Penelope felt her eyes tear up once again with shock and cautious. "Derek..."

"For how long?" Hotch asked, his voice firm with seriousness and minor disappointment.

"Seven months. We have been involved for seven months," Derek answered. He looked up into Penelope's eyes and gave her a calm smile.

"Wow," JJ said, reclining in her seat. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Have you cleared your relationship through internal affairs?" Hotch questioned.

"No, you are all the first to learn of our relationship," Penelope replied.

Nodding, Rossi began speaking saying, "Don't worry about IA. I can help with that. Is there anything unusual about your relationship we need to know about? Such as marriage, pregnancy, cohabitation..."

"No, we are comfortable how we are for the time being," Penelope answered, comforted that Derek nodded in agreement with her.

"Well, we need to be aware if the UNSUB tries to contact or involve Derek in his actions," Reid advised.

"He has," Penelope said sadly. Derek looked up at her in surprise while the team took further notes. "In the first photographs I received, the UNSUB took intimate photos of Derek and I. I don't want to get too graphic now, but Derek was photographed." She looked up and met his onyx eyes that were filled with curiousity as her tears fell. "I wanted to tell you..."

"We understand," Hotch interrupted.

"Penelope, do you have your weekly routine ready to present?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, it has been sent to all of your iPads," she replied.

"Excellent," Hotch said glancing at the clock. "For now, I advise we all go home and rest. We will return here in the morning and decide what actions we need to take from here. Garcia, get some rest. You need your strength more than any of ours."

The team nodded in agreement as they gathered their belongings to leave for the night. Each gave Penelope a comforting smile or hug in an attempt to reassure her of her security. Soon, it was just her and Derek in the room. As she stood, she felt his thorough gaze as he moved to stand beside her. Lowering her head down in shame, Penelope whispered his name softly.

"You're coming home with me," he whispered, taking a hold of her hand.

"You don't have to take care of me," she resisted.

"Tough." Derek lifted her chin and wiped away her tears. "I want to hold you tonight and know you are safe."

"What if he finds you?" Penelope asked tearfully.

"Then I will take him down," Derek replied. "But for now, I will take you home. We will have some wine, maybe take a bath. Then I will hold you in my arms like I have been doing for the greater part of seven months and remind you that I will always keep you safe."

Penelope looked into his honest eyes and found herself falling for him deeper with each second. "Why are you so good to me?" she asked.

_Because I love you_ is what he wanted to say. However, he could tell from her shaking form that she wasn't ready to hear those words just yet. "Because you are my solace." Derek leaned down and took her lips in a tentative kiss, wanting to remove her thoughts from any pain or anguish. "You are my solace and I want nothing more than to keep you safe."

Penelope leaned up and kissed him deeper, wanting his touch to free her of her anxiety and strife. As she began to melt into his strong hands, she leaned her head down against Derek's warm chest and took a heavy breath to calm her heart. "We can't do this here," she whispered.

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and smiled while grabbing her hand. "Let's go home."

"_Baby Girl."_

_Penelope opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Derek staring down at her as she was sleeping. He was buttoning up his yellow button up shirt and had his red tie hanging loosely around his neck. Grabbing her hand, he pressed her fingers to his lips and gave her a calm smile. "I have to head to the jet." _

_Feeling disoriented, she asked, "Hotch is sending you on a case?"_

"_Consulting a case in Sacramento. They are looking like they are having another serial arsonist who is now escalating to bombs." _

"_Lovely," she growled sarcastically, rolling over to face her Chocolate God. _

_Penelope rested upon her arms as she leaned forward and gave him a lazy kiss that quickly produced a moan from him. She smiled as he pulled her closer and his rough hand traveled through her locks. _

_Flashes were filtering about the room which startled her. "Derek?" _

"_What is it, Pen?" he asked looking at her curiously. _

_Flashes continued to surround her movements and she felt her heart race. "What is that?" she asked. _

"_What is what?" Derek asked leaning his lips down to her neck attempting to distract her. _

"_Can't you see that?" she asked reluctantly pushing him away. She climbed out of bed and began distancing herself from her window. The flashes persisted and her heart beat increased with each passing second. _

"_You are so tense," Derek said wrapping his arms around her from behind. He moved her hair to the side and continued to assault her with kisses. _

"_Not now," she cried as she pulled away from his hold. As she stepped away from him, Penelope looked down and she had lost the clothes beneath her robe. She tightened her hold upon the fabric of her lavender robe and turned to look at Derek with embarrassed eyes._

_When she turned, however, she gasped and tried to shield her eyes as the flashes became more intense. No longer was Derek the man standing before her, but a shadowed figure who possessed an unlimited supply of cameras flashing her with every movement. _

"_Please stop," she cried as Penelope shielded her eyes. _

_His laugher was her only response as the room seemed to shrink before her. "No," she cried as the man grew before her and hovered over her. Quickly, she found herself falling into a pit of darkness while his laughter and flashes pierced her like bullets. _

"No!" she cried out, sitting up in bed in a panic. Looking around the room, she took in the items in Derek's room. Her grip on the comforter was tight as she gasped and tried to take calmer breaths.

"What is it?" Derek asked, sitting up beside her. He placed a hand upon her back and was startled by her racing heart beat. "Pen..."

"It's nothing," she interrupted, attempting to calm her heart rate. She reached behind her and grabbed his strong hand in order to feel his strength and life beside her.

"Baby Girl..."

"Just hold me," Penelope pleaded, looking into his onyx eyes with fear and panic.

Pressing a powerful kiss to her lips, he nodded and pulled her to his chest as they returned to their horizontal positions. He moved his hand up and down her shaking back and tried to calm her beating heart. "I've got you," he whispered often while he pressed random kisses into her hair.

Penelope nodded tearfully against his chest and allowed his soothing heart beat to lull her back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

TWO WEEKS LATER

Derek stood under the steaming water of her shower, allowing the increased pressure to try and release the tension in his body. Moaning in the effect the water had upon his aching muscles, he reached for his body wash, only saddened to remember that it wasn't there. He turned his body so the water's impact would hit his back as he took in the surroundings of the room he was in.

No longer were the walls painted in her vibrant colors or filled with her patterns and decor. The bathroom lost its purple and green accents and were replaced with modern white and brown accessories fit for upcoming tenants.

The bath tub and shower were no longer filled with their soaps or her shampoo and conditioner. No, it was now occupied with hotel style toiletries that, at the moment, turned his stomach. Derek turned his body toward the shower head once again and scowled at the water source.

Last week, a third package had been delivered to Penelope. It was bolder and sent to the BAU. Within the contents of the envelope were photographs of her in the shower. Dozens of her washing her body and hair. A few possessed him within the photographs. However, what made the case more dangerous was the date of the photographs. Reid and JJ had identified some of the photographs to be over a year old, due to the indication of her changing hair color. They had determined that the source of the photographs came from inside the shower head. When crime scene teams broke apart the shower head, they indeed found a camera with a wireless connector which sent the photos each time the camera took a shot. Penelope was adamant about being the one who found the source of where the photos were sent, however, she became discouraged when she realized that the photographs were routed to separate unknown and sealed bases.

It was with this package that Hotch and Rossi had wanted to move Penelope to a safe house. Derek couldn't forget the fear in her eyes when she was informed of the move. Instead, he stepped in and notified the team that she would be moving in with him. Surprising her as well as their team, Derek had stated that he had paid the remainder of her year lease and that he insisted she stay with him until the stalker was captured. When Hotch and Penelope had attempted to change his mind, he affirmed his position and held her close to him for the remainder of their briefing.

Once the Bureau's criminalists did a full scan of the apartment, removing 23 hidden cameras from within the residence, Derek and Penelope were quick to remove her belongings and paint the walls. Neither were comfortable staying in the apartment and both knew that her life was at greater risks with the passing days.

It was the cold water that snapped Derek back into reality. He quickly shut off the water and exited the shower for what he knew was the last time. As he wrapped the towel around his waist, Derek ran a hand along his scruffy beard and knew that he would be needing it shaved once he and Penelope returned to his place.

Derek walked out the door and felt his heart drop to his stomach. Sitting upon the bed, facing the door, with only tears for comfort was his Goddess. He was blown away by her strength and ability through this attack. She would rarely cry in front of him. Derek knew that she didn't want to be viewed as a burden to him. However, as he watched her now, he couldn't help but desire anything to make her genuinely smile again.

As he watched her staring toward the door, he couldn't help but be blown away by her beauty. Penelope was wearing a purple dress that showed off the curves he adored while her hair was lifted into a bun with a purple flower placed though the bun. He could tell she had been biting her bottom lip, because it was slightly darker and more plump than before his shower. Her tears had allowed the darkest combination of brown and blue to burst upon her eyes, a gaze Derek knew he would be a slave to for eternity.

She didn't seem to hear him as he stood before her. Penelope slowly lifted her gaze up his wet and muscular body to meet his saddened and concerned eyes. "Hey," he said softly, stroking her cheek gently while removing her salty tears.

"Hey back," Penelope whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Shaking her head while leaning into his strong palm, Penelope lifted her hand to hold his hand tightly. She placed a loving kiss upon it. When she returned to his gaze, she said, "You have been keeping me safe. I could not ask for more."

Derek leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Though he wanted to take things further to provide a physical sense of safety and security within his Penelope, he realized that she was leaving the bed for future tenants. She could kill him if they did anything to disturb the new bed.

As he separated from her to dress, Penelope felt her heart begin to tighten as sadness consumed her. This apartment had been her first home since she broke free from living off the grid. She had decorated it and made it her home. Penelope hadn't felt that feeling of home since her parents had died. It was important to her that her placement in Quantico begin to root her life again, instead of being on the run.

However as her gaze swept the apartment, it was no longer the home she had created. Instead, she had to flee because of a monster who was persistent and frightening. Instead of purple walls and exotic paintings adorning her walls, it was off white at fit to meet Bureau standards of cleanliness and content. No longer was this apartment her home, but the shell of memories that used to comfort her.

"Are you ready?" she heard from behind her. She hadn't realized that Derek had gotten dressed and gathered his things while she was lost in her thoughts, memories and regrets.

However, as she looked at the man before her, she couldn't help but allow her heart to swell with pride and love. This man had altered his life to keep her safe and loved. Penelope couldn't fathom what it would take to repay him for his kindness. As a start, however, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, taking in his strength and stability. Looking up into his curious gaze, she lifted her hand and cupped his rough cheek while taking his lips as hers. Penelope wanted to convey every ounce of appreciation and love she could muster in this moment, instead of filling him with her heartbreak and fear.

Derek responded to her immediately and brought her closer to his form. He nipped at her lips as her tongue swiped along the roof of his mouth, producing a moan from him.

As they separated, Penelope lifted her eyes to meet his heated gaze. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For?" he asked, holding her body and hands close to him.

"For being more than my Noir Hero. For being more than my best friend and lover." Penelope looked into his eyes fiercely, wanting him to understand her seriousness. "Derek Morgan, I..."

His phone rang and it sent a chill through both their bodies. Stepping away from him, Penelope lowered her head down, feeling foolish for the feelings she was about to share with him.

"Pen, I..." Derek said in a very torn manner.

"It's okay," she said, lifting her hand to stop him from moving closer to her. "Answer it. I'll just take a final sweep of the apartment."

Grinding his teeth with frustration, Derek reluctantly turned from her and answered the phone. "Morgan."

"Morgan, it's Hotch. We have a lead."

"Really? Is he in custody?" Derek asked.

"No, but I need you and Penelope to come in."

"Why? What's going on?" Derek asked once again.

"The lead is Lynch, Morgan," Hotch responded.

Derek clenched his fist at his side as he responded, "I see. We'll be right in."

Penelope held her purse close to her as she stepped toward him. "Hot Stuff?" she asked.

"We have to go in, Baby Girl," he said firmly.

"What's going on? Who called?" she asked, her anxiousness coming back to her body quickly.

"It was Hotch. They found a lead through their findings that they want to discuss with us."

Swallowing deeply, Penelope asked, "Who?"

"Baby Girl..." Derek attempted to avoid answering her in fear of seeing panic fly to her eyes.

"Who, Derek?" she asked meeting his eyes with a passionate gaze that sought after answers.

"It's Lynch."

Penelope felt her heart plummet and she tried to fight the tears that burst to her eyes. A part of her wanted nothing more than to collapse in fear and despair. However, the greater part of her heart knew she needed to be strong.

Nodding, she looked at Derek with determination and said strongly, "Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, knowing that this would be most likely the last time they returned to this apartment.

"I want answers," she replied. "This man has been hunting me. I want to sleep without nightmares, Derek. If bringing him in will give that to me, then that's what we need to do."

As they exited the apartment, Penelope tried to not let fear motivate her steps. However, doubts both filled her and Derek as they made their way toward the BAU.


	7. Chapter 7

When they entered the conference room, the tension and stress was boiling in each of the team members. Spencer was frantically developing Lynch's profile on a new suspect board as Rossi, JJ and Seaver analyzed the pieces of evidence. Hotch stood at the furthest corner of the room, observing everyone while silently developing his own profile of the suspect for the most effective form of interrogation to resume.

Hotch was torn from his thoughts when clicking purple heels entered the room. He took in the exhaustion and worry that surrounded the couple before him. No longer was his technical analyst the carefree vibrant woman who was trusting and outgoing. This stalker had stolen her freedom, which angered him speechless.

Derek had become sharper that ever. Hotch noticed as he chased every lead like a hungry wolf. He was concerned for his agent's objectivity, but rationalized that none of his team would be able to keep a clear head from this.

"What do we got?" Derek asked, leading Penelope to her chair and sitting beside her.

"Damon called us this morning and indicated that his connection in the tech circuit had found that about a dozen photos had been relayed to one of Lynch's main bases," Reid notified.

"Kevin has several bases that can be accessed by the public," Penelope informed. "Is it possible that Damon's source may be wrong?"

"We had our follow up analysts check it out. The base that we had identified used the password EPOLENEP to keep it locked. It seems that Lynch spelled your name backwards in order to throw us off," Rossi stated.

Penelope felt herself heart sink. She didn't want to think the worst of her former boyfriend. From what she could tell, they had ended things on a rather positive note. Neither were happy in their relationship. Each had their own complaints and desired better things. _Had he planned this the whole time?_ she asked herself.

JJ stood behind her best friend and began running soothing circles upon her. Penelope surprised her by relaxing into her touch as she closed her eyes and counted to ten silently in order to regain focus.

"What is our next move?" Derek asked.

"Today is Kevin's day off," Hotch informed. "I want Derek and Dave to bring him in for questioning."

Penelope's eyes shot open in shock. "Boss Man, you know that I respect your decisions, but do you think Derek is the best person to bring him in for questioning?"

Derek removed his hand from hers and gave her an offended glare which was founded upon hurt and disbelief. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Trying to rephrase her word and beliefs, she answered, "Derek, we need him able to answer questions without being scared out of his mind. You were a very big issue between Kevin and I. We fought all the time about yours and my relationship. I don't think he will be cooperative if you bring him in."

Penelope tried to grab his hand, but he wouldn't touch her. She tried to not let his distancing himself both her, but she had wounded his pride. She knew he would need to sulk for a while.

"She's right," Hotch said. "Derek, everyone on this team knows your distaste for Lynch. I think that having Rossi and I bring him in will be a neutral yet authoritative strategy. Good thinking, Garcia."

"Thanks Boss Man," she said sadly. She didn't feel like a critical thinking, but rather, a critical loser. After all he had done for her, she had wounded Derek's pride. She needed to think of the best way to heal that pride.

"However," Hotch returned to speaking, "we will have Derek interrogate him with me. He is going to need Good Cop, Bad Cop. Maybe Derek's anger can be our best weapon."

Derek chuckled sarcastically as he stood to remove his tension. He knew that he shouldn't be angry at Penelope for her objection. She was attempting to be viewing her case objectively. However, his bruised pride spoke for him as he distanced himself from her.

"When are you bringing him in?" she asked.

"Now," Rossi said grabbing his keys to the suburban. "Garcia, can you look at Lynch's routing locations to spot any chances of photo sources? We need as much information as possible."

"Yes, Sir," she said standing and leaving the room. She needed to get out of the never ending pictures that surrounded the walls.

JJ and Seaver shot Derek angry glares after the tech analyst left the room. "Nice," JJ snapped standing to move by Spencer.

"We don't have time for this," Hotch interrupted stalling the fight that was about to erupt within his team. "Continue analyzing the photographs. We need to get some more background to use against him."

Penelope opened the door to her lair and slammed it closed in a fury. She wasn't angry at Derek, but angry at herself for doing this to him and her team, her family. This was supposed to be her case and her problem. However, it had spun out of control and she didn't believe there was an end in sight.

As she walked, her frustrations began to consume her. This case had stolen her sense of safety and trust. Kevin had done that to her. Penelope slammed her hand against the door in hurt and betrayal at the thought of this new truth.

She began pacing the room to try and gather her thoughts. She couldn't get the images of her intrusive and violating photographs out of her head. _Did Kevin enjoy hurting her like this? Did seeing her in fear of him get him off?_ That thought alone caused a rush of bile to rise up her throat.

As she emptied the contents of her stomach into the waste basket, Penelope allowed her haunted tears to fall from her eyes. She felt her life and control slipping from her grasp, which sent her mind into a panic. Her heart stopped, however, as her eyes fell upon a new envelope resting on her desk. Moving over cautiously, she picked it up with shaking hands. She took her mail opener and tore it open, unsure of what she would find within it.

Pouring the contents onto her table, she found a photo of her dressing from that morning. She had been staring toward the bathroom door, contemplating joining Derek in his shower. She had been observing the drastic changes in the apartment from just a week ago. Attached to the polaroid was a post it with a ten digit number upon it. Penelope's heart was racing like a frightened rabbit. She was speechless at this new discovery.

Derek looked at the photographs intently, wanting nothing more that to find answer to nail Kevin for this offense. He posture was tense and rigid. Nothing, not even the touch of his Goddess, would cure him of this resolve.

Spencer and JJ were analyzing the letter while Seaver went for a coffee run. None had slept properly since the news of Penelope's stalker came to light. They all hoped that Kevin would confess rather quickly. It would be a relief to see their Penelope truly smile again without hesitation.

Derek's gaze froze as he studied one of the photographs. Penelope had been unhooking her polka dot bra. She had been biting her lower lip in strain her body reached to relieve her breasts from their confines. He couldn't help but be hypnotized by her beauty. However, what stopped his gaze had not been his Goddess, but the figure photographed in the mirror.

It was only a faint image, but Derek knew it was the UNSUB. "Guys," he yelled which resembled an attention alerting bark. The team surrounded him as he tore the photograph from their organization sets. "Look at this."

He placed the photograph upon their project and indicated the figure within the mirror. "Oh my God," JJ said, covering her mouth from shock.

Derek took out his phone as he took the photo and headed toward the elevator. "Michelle," he said sharply.

"What can I do for you, Special Agent Penelope's!" Michelle answered with a smile.

"I need a facial recognition that we need enhanced immediately," he said moving into the elevator shaft.

"Certainly," she said getting the necessary paperwork prepared for filing. "Is this about Garcia?"

"I think that we can nail this guy," Derek answered.

"Come down here immediately," Michelle ordered shutting off their communication to prepare their facial recognition software. She wanted nothing more than to trap the son of a bitch who haunted her friend and confidant.

Dave and Aaron were sitting outside Kevin's apartment, waiting for him to return home. Both men were ready to pounce, but knew they needed to represent control and unquestioned authority.

However, Dave possessed his own questions at Kevin's sudden slip up. He was an analyst that often challenged Penelope's hacking abilities. Though he will never been as good of a hacker as she, Kevin possessed his own tricks and skill sets.

Looking toward his professional co-worker and friend, he could tell that Aaron's mind was troubled and concerned. "What is on your mind, Aaron?"

"This seems too easy," Aaron answered. "Why would Lynch suddenly slip up?"

"I have been wondering the same thing," Rossi said in reply. "He is an excellent hacker who wants nothing more than to be transfered. Why would he hunt Penelope now?"

"Unresolved anger and resentment, discontent and envy," Hotch proposed as possibilities. "There is no right answer with this case, Dave. Maybe he doesn't even know why he is tracking her."

Dave saw Kevin turning the corner of his block. It was a relatively long stretch of street before he would reach the corner where his apartment resided. Rossi moved his hand toward his seat belt and gun. "Let's go find out."

Penelope moved toward the door knob of her lair and locked it. Taking a seat toward her computer monitors, she prepared her computer's tracking systems and dialed the ten digit number into her phone. As the phone began ringing on her speaker, her heart raced with fear.

At the fourth ring, it stopped and she heard heavy breathing from a synthesizer. "Fair Penelope," the voice spoke. "I see you received my package. Pleased?"

Her voice was shaken as she asked, "What do you want?"

"It's so simple," the voice replied. "I want you."

"How can we do this so this doesn't hurt anyone?" Penelope asked.

"It's too late for that," the voice said firmly.

Penelope felt her tears leave her eyes in regret. "What have you done?" she pleaded.

"It's all for you, my fair maiden," the voice said.

With shaky hands, Penelope typed furiously to not only track the phone number, but take down each of his vile words. "Kevin, this needs to stop. Please stop this," she begged.

Silence greeted her and she was left her her own heart beat. It felt like hours that she was lost to her own heart beat. Slowly, a dark chuckle came over the line and Penelope's fears heighten. "Oh fair Penelope, how wrong such a Goddess can be." The line stopped cold and the tracking monitor began the shift with images.

"No," she cried out, typing furiously to halt the virus. "No, no, no," she plead as she speedily typed to regain her access code to the tracking file. However the monitor shut down as she realized the phone number ignited a virus through her tracking systems which would quickly spread to her recent programs. This monster was sending her into a tail spin of devastation. What stilled her heart more was the fact that this monster was not Kevin Lynch.

As Hotch and Rossi started making their way toward Kevin's door to meet him at his apartment entrance, they heard the shuffling of trash bags which caused their attention to move. "He's running," Hotch said picking up his pace toward an alley way.

However as the men turned the corner, they stopped in shock at what they found. "We need an ambulance," Rossi said moving to call for back up.

Kevin laid in a crumble in the trash ridden alley way, his body in a pool of his own blood with his throat slit. Aaron moved to check his pulse and looked at Dave with angry eyes. "Dave," he yelled in alert.

Rossi looked back at the agent, interrupting his call for medical assistance.

"He's dead," Hotch said looking down at their dead lead. "Stay with him," Hotch ordered as he began running down the alley way in search for their UNSUB.

What neither man noticed was the figure standing upon the rooftop throwing a disposable cell phone into the dumpster observing the entire scene play out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure?" Reid asked over the line. Nodding sadly, he said, "Okay, I'll let her know."

JJ and Ashley looked up from their files with curiosity burning in their blue eyes. "What is it?" Seaver asked.

"Lynch is dead," Reid replied in a stunned voice.

"What?" JJ asked, shocked by the recent news.

"Lynch is dead. Hotch and Rossi went to question him and they found him dead in an alley."

"Oh my God," JJ said dropping her pen while running a hand through her hair.

"There goes our lead," Seaver remarked looking back at the categorical board.

JJ looked around the room and found warm comfort in Spencer's brown eyes. It was hard for her to believe she has known the young man before her for over six years. Spencer had been a former flame, a brother, a friend and a confidant for her in their relationship. Yet, as she looked at him now, he looked so strong, reserved and focused. She had to fight back tears when she considered the feelings of love and pride that filled her heart.

"Jayje?" Spencer asked, curious of her gaze.

Shaking her head, she stood and said, "I'm sorry. I need to tell Pen."

"Let me," Spencer said while grabbing her arm.

JJ took in the seriousness of his gaze and suddenly felt smaller, more feminine, beside him. Nodding wordlessly, she stood back and let him walk away from her, watching as he made his way to Garcia's office.

"He is going to be fine," JJ heard from behind her.

She turned and saw Seaver staring at Reid's retreating form along with the other blonde woman. "Reid is strong. He can tell Garcia."

"I never doubted him," JJ said, mildly insulted by the newer agent's accusation.

"He has been able to handle these cases with incredible strength and detachment. Mothering him doesn't help him or Penelope," Seaver criticized.

"You don't know about my relationship with this team. So I suggest you keep your comments and opinions to yourself."

"I know about Tobias Hankle and how Reid got captured. Wasn't that your fault?" Ashley asked.

"Read the case file, and you know it wasn't," JJ growled.

"I know you left this team for an opportunity with the Pentagon."

"That wasn't my choice," JJ snapped.

"Wasn't it? Do you know how many times I catch Spencer studying me, wishing I was you?" Ashley ran her hands through her hair and shook off her nervous energy. She didn't want to fight, but felt like she needed to prove herself. "I haven't had enough time to make myself a valued member of this team. I don't need the extra responsibility of trying to fill your shoes."

JJ was stunned by the conversation she was in. However, she straightened her jacket and stared down the younger blue eyed agent with ferocity. "There is no competition. Just do your job Agent Seaver and we won't have problems."

Ashley ground her back teeth and snapped in reply, "Yes mam."

Both women returned to analyzing the case. JJ quickly realized that she needed to be wary of the newest agent in her team.

Derek entered the third floor and was greeted to the sight of Penelope's friend eagerly awaiting his appearance. "Agent Morgan, what do you got?" Michelle asked, her hair in a decorative pony tail that moved with her every step.

"This," Derek said, handing her the photograph.

She examined the photo and gasped in surprise. "I don't know how Damon or I missed this." She moved over to the examination table, as Derek followed her from behind.

Placing the photograph beneath the projector, she allowed the digital imagining systems to narrow its focus to the figure in the mirror. However, as the image came into light, the pixelation didn't balance itself to frame.

Michelle released a groan of displeasure which peaked Derek's interests. "What is it?" he asked.

"Normally," she answered, "when we take a photograph and narrow down our focus, the technology should allow any photo to remove its distorted pixels. However, do you see this?" she asked.

Derek looked over her shoulder and saw that the photo was significantly distorted in their region. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Photographs can only be halted if they have been doctored. It seems that the UNSUB used a chemical solvent to distort the area. It doesn't appear to us at the naked eye, but give us time under a microscope, and the distorting chemical can be identified," Michelle informed.

"Can you swab the photograph for the chemical?" Derek asked.

"Certainly," she replied, moving away from him and placing the photograph into testing. "My team will be on this and call you immediately when we have some answers."

"Thanks," Derek said. As he made his way toward the elevator, Morgan's phone rang. "Excuse me," he said to Michelle, motioning to his phone.

When she nodded, he turned away from her and moved into the elevator. "Morgan," he bellowed into the phone, his voice laced with tension.

"Lynch is dead," Rossi informed over the phone.

"What?" he asked, his spine shivering with shock and confusion.

"We found him dead in an alley way," Rossi said.

"Does she know?" Derek asked.

"I am not sure. Hotch and I are returning now. Have everyone gather in the conference room."

Closing his phone, Derek clenched his fists. Anger and frustration flooded through his body and he wondered about the safety of his Goddess.

Spencer walked toward the door and heard yelling and the typing of keys like he hadn't heard before. He reached for the door knob and was concerned when he couldn't open the door, which usually was always unlocked. "Garcia!" He yelled and knocked against the wooden door.

Penelope was frantic as she tried to stop the virus from spreading throughout her system. "Shit! Shit" she yelled as she typed away furiously, the ends of her fingers bleeding from her movements.

"Garcia, It's Reid! Open up!" Reid bellowed.

It was his voice that snapped Garcia from her focus. Startled, she rolled back in her chair upon her foot and she cried out in pain.

"Garcia!" Spencer began moving backwards to knock the door down with the strength of his upper torso. As he ran toward the door, Penelope opened it and he stumbled in the room, placing his force upon her roller chair. It luckily only pushed him toward a countertop covered in figurines and photographs.

"Boy Genius!" she yelped, hobbling over to him and touching him softly. "What is it?" she asked.

Reid turned and met her with a concerned look that stunned her silent and serious. He opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly speechless. No facts or statistics could comfort him with normalcy. He just shook his head as he stared at the woman he viewed as a sister who was currently being hunted down.

"Spencer, what is it?" Penelope said, taking a step back from him.

"It's Lynch," he said.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Pen, he's dead," he said.

Penelope felt her stomach drop and the blood drain from her face. "What?" she stuttered.

"Hotch and Rossi went to question him and they found him dead in an alley near his apartment. It appears that he was being framed for the stalking."

Penelope could barely breathe. "Kevin?" she questioned, looking up to Spencer's eyes with tears falling from her own.

The look upon her face caused a sharp pain to shoot through Reid. He stiffened as he met her brown eyes and said brokenly, "Garcia, I don't know what..."

His confusion broke Penelope in half as the realization that this stalker was a new level of dangerous. He wasn't only hurting her through the chase, but was now going to attack the people of her past, her family.

A stroke of fear ran through her body as she realized that this mad man would be going after her BAU family. Any of them, Hotch, Rossi, Seaver, JJ or Morgan, they could be this man's next target. Looking up into her Boy Genius's brown eyes, she feared of what would happen to him if this man decided to hurt him. She couldn't live with herself if he was hurt.

The pain that swelled within her erupted as the sobs escaped her. She walked into his chest, her head resting upon it. She held to him tightly as she cried out her pain and fear.

Spencer held her awkwardly and allowed her her tears. He was always the man who had the answers. He held the answers to the questions so obscure that it frightened him. However, as he held this woman, his sister in all intents and purposes, in his arms, he felt helpless and without answers for the first time in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was waiting for Hotch and Rossi in the conference room for what felt like hours. Each member of the team was lost in their own thoughts and tortures.

Each sound made in the room caused Penelope to jolt in fear. She, Spencer and Derek kept reviewing the contents of their phone conversation, trying to identify clues to who this sick bastard was. However, the memories of this UNSUB's robotic voice sent shivers down Penelope's spine, causing her hands to shake and foot to tap.

JJ and Seaver sat on opposite ends of the room, reviewing the photographs of Lynch's crime scene that were sent from Hotch. They recognized the initial stab wound to Kevin's chest which was the shocking blow, as well as the long slit across his throat which severed his arteries, causing his quick and bloody death. JJ looked at Penelope with concern as her gasp filled the room. "Pen?" she asked.

Penelope stood and moved toward the photograph of her now deceased former boyfriend. They may not have ended on friendly terms, but they were civil. He was a quirky man who should have been in love with someone different, better, and safer than her. "Oh Kevin," she whispered as a tear fell from her eyes.

JJ moved to her side and hugged her gently. "We will find this guy, Garcia."

Penelope nodded and looked to meet Derek's concerned eyes. He was the man who gave her a sense of purpose and fulfillment. He held her through her darkest fears and happiest accomplishments. Yet, as he stood before her, all she wanted to do was run into his arms and hide away forever.

As she started to walk toward him, her gaze shifted to Hotch and Rossi within the doorway. Penelope studied the brave men before her and felt her heart drop at the seriousness in their gazes. Rossi looked concerned and fierce while Hotch embodied leadership and critical focus. Penelope took her seat beside Derek as they stood before the team.

"To say we are stunned by this turn of events is an understatement," Rossi said with a sharp edge to his tone.

"Garcia, he left this behind," Hotch said, leaving an envelope upon the table.

Kevin's blood was smeared upon the back. The blood was becoming brown with each minute the liquid dried. Penelope took the envelope into her shaking hands and began opening the contents of the paper.

There were four photographs within the envelope. One was Hotch and Rossi driving in their SUV toward Lynch's apartment. The other photographs were slightly older. One was a photograph of Derek heading toward the elevators passed Garcia's office. Another was of Reid, JJ and Seaver analyzing the evidence within the conference room. The final photo was of Garcia lifting the envelope within her office, her face filled with fear and concern. "Oh my god," she cried, dropping the photos as if they were on fire.

Reid quickly swooped in and placed the photographs upon the categorical demonstration boards as Derek rubbed Penelope's back comfortingly. "It's okay, Baby Girl," Derek whispered.

Penelope pushed her chair back and ran out of the room toward her office. "Penelope!" Derek yelled watching her stride away.

"Let her go," Hotch said, grabbing the note from him. "We need to narrow this down."

Hotch took the letter from the envelope and began reading it aloud.

_Fair Penelope_

_I present to you my first offering_

_May you know my worship and devotion_

_You decide who is next_

_Longing Eyes_

"Shit," Derek grumbled, looking over the note again. "He's threatening to start going after us."

"Not if I can help it," Penelope said, returning to the room. "He left this for me today," Penelope placed the envelope on the table and read the number aloud. "I called the number and we spoke."

"You talked to the UNSUB?" Derek asked, a deeper fear burning within him.

"Yes," Penelope replied. Turning her attention toward Hotch and Rossi, she continued to explain her encounter. "Boss Men, the documents of our conversation are being reviewed by Ashley as we speak. I have faxed the documents to Michelle and Damon's team so they can work to enhance our documentations for evidence purposes when we catch this creeper. During our conversation, he spoke with a voice box that left him unidentifiable other than a characteristic of robotics. He seemed to voice control, however, once I called him Kevin, he hung up and sparked a computer virus through my GPS tracking systems. I was grateful that I was able to stop the virus before it spread to the core system."

As Reid studied the numbers that were upon the letter and now the evidence board, he turned sharply and looked at Penelope with intellectual awareness that surprised her. "Garcia, this is the trigger for a virus."

"How do you figure?" Rossi asked.

"Garcia, when you called him, did you use your personal cell phone or the Bureau's line?" Reid asked.

"Bureau, why?" she asked.

"When you dialed the ten digit number, it detonated a virus that would go into immediate effect once the call was terminated. These viral systems were initially developed by the Russians during their competition with the United States for success on the moon and in space, however, it has been modified for termination viruses in recent decades," Reid explained.

"How could this guy access such codes?" Seaver asked.

"He could have been influenced by Russian technology or have a comprehensive understanding of American, Japanese or Russian computer technology. In order to hack a system from the Bureau, he would need to have experience with our technology and our systems," Reid said.

"So we are looking for someone who has had experience with the FBI or similar federal agency technology?" Derek asked.

"Agreed, we will need to research former and current technical analysts within the bureau and agencies who strongly interact with our systems," Rossi said.

JJ watched as each of the team members reacted to the newest pieces of evidence. Picking up the note left upon Lynch's body, she shivered at her personal analysis of this stalker. He was willing to commit murder in order to spark Penelope's attention and awareness. No one was safe at this point, especially her best friend.

Turning her attention toward the woman behind her thoughts, she watched the pain and guilt that motivated her every action and thought. Each tear that fell was filled with guilt and fear not only for herself, but for her loved ones. Penelope fiddled with her fingers and tried to take deep breaths that wouldn't alert the team of her panic. Yet, JJ knew her better and found her heart breaking for her deepest confidant.

She felt a gaze upon her and turned to see Hotch staring at her. He gave her a look that reminded her of a time she dared not to venture. When Emily was placed into Witness Protection, the Pentagon informed her of the significance of her sole knowledge. Yet, as she watch the man before her eyes break silently at Emily's death, she could only hope to inspire hope within him with knowledge of her existence.

Hotch now stared at her with a glare that was eerily similar to the one he gave her the night of Emily's death. It was a look filled with questions, doubts and uncertainty. However, those weaknesses were shielded by his ambition and desire to be the leader and patriarch of their family and team. She didn't know why he decided to look at her in that way, but she only nodded to him and he turned back to his team with strength and certainty.

"We need to discuss Penelope's living situation," Hotch said, his body stiff with concern and caution.

Immediately on alert, Derek sat up and looked toward his team, commenting, "Penelope is currently living with me. We have emptied and renovated the old residence. Penelope gave her landlord the keys to the apartment. It is a non issue."

"I don't think it is a wise decision to have her stay in one of our residences," Hotch spoke honestly.

Surprised, Derek challenged his boss and questioned, "Why? Wouldn't she be safer staying with us instead of being alone in a hotel or safe house?"

"It's too convenient. Since the UNSUB knows of your intimate relations, Morgan puts himself at a higher risk," Rossi indicated.

"I don't care. I would rather her be with me than be at the mercy of this bastard," Morgan growled, his control slipping with each passing comment.

"It is irresponsible to put more of our lives at risk," Hotch informed objectively.

"What do you suggest we do, Hotch?" Morgan asked. "Have Penelope holed up in here in the BAU until this son of a bitch is caught? Keep her locked away like a prisoner until we have better answers? He knows how to track her, man." Derek felt his frustrations grow as their teams plans changed directions with each passing minute.

"I can give myself to him," Penelope said, her voice quietly firm but strong.

The silence was deafening after Penelope's interruption. Their gazes were filled with distress, curiosity, despair, disbelief and concern.

"You can't be serious?" Derek asked.

"We all know that this creep is threatening to come after us. If he is willing to kill Kevin, he will kill any of you to get to me. I don't want you all living in fear like me. If I give myself to him, we avoid risking your safety." Penelope felt her fear being replaced with strength and bravery with each passing word. She would do anything for the ones she loved, including offering herself to a mad man.

"No," Derek said, standing up and pacing the room. "No way in hell!"

"Morgan, think about it..." Penelope pleaded.

"There is nothing to think about. It is not an option," Derek said, pounding his tension filled fist against the wall.

"I am with Morgan," JJ said. "We can't risk your safety, Garcia."

"I am not willing to lose any of you," Penelope pleaded looking around the room for answers. "You all mean too much to me for me to lose you."

"You can run," Rossi suggested, looking directly into the eyes of his technical analyst. Penelope felt her heart stop with the seriousness of his gaze.

"Run?" Reid asked, his voice shaky at the thought of her leaving them.

"Studies have proven that if the object of a stalker's affections is not within their sights and interactions, they quickly lose interest and leave their location. If Penelope hides away for a while, she can return once the UNSUB is no longer a threat to her or us," Hotch advised.

Penelope looked at each of her team members in her silence, reminding herself that she would do whatever was necessary to protection and save them from this monster who was after them. If running would keep them safe, she would run to the opposite side of the earth. However, her mind was still clouded with doubt and knew she would only move forward with the truth spoken from her Boy Genius. "Is he telling the truth?" Penelope asked Reid, standing to look at him with tearful eyes. "Are his claims true? Would it be safer for me to run?"

Reid's facial expression was filled with sadness, vulnerability and truth. "Yes," he murmured. "Everything Hotch has said is accurate."

Lowering her head, Penelope turned and faced the family she adored with everything within her. "Okay, then I will run."

Derek stormed out of the room, no longer able to stand still. His heart and world were tearing apart and he was helpless to stop it. Like a tornado, Derek watched his life cyclone out of control, and couldn't stop his Goddess from leaving to save him.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek was sitting at the bar, staring at the beer he had ordered about an hour prior. He had chugged the first bottle in a heart beat, needing the alcohol to remind him of his earthly bearings. However, the liquid did not mend his ripping heart and endless feelings of chaos and despair.

Penelope was going to be on the run from this man. He understood her mentality, which disturbed him more. He knew he told his cousin to run a long time ago, but he never saw or heard from her again. _Would that happen to Penelope?_ Derek shuddered at the thought. He brought the mug to his lips, ready for the alcohol to ease his pain, yet he couldn't manage to intake the liquid.

He soon felt a presence beside him. He didn't need to turn his head to know who it was. His presence demanded focus and respect everywhere his boss went. However, the gaze Derek felt upon him was also filled with concern.

"This is her only option now," Hotch said, taking the beer from Derek's line of vision.

"No, it isn't," Derek said, keeping his head downward.

"Do you think she will be safer here? Constantly at risk of a mad man?" Hotch asked.

Derek shook his head, but no coherent words could leave his mouth. He didn't possess factual evidence like Reid or a strong argument like the man beside him. He only held fear, a broken heart and the experience of losing his cousin to guide him. "She'll never come back," Derek said brokenly, his head turning toward his friend.

"You don't know that," Hotch said. "We'll bring her home."

"The mad man that stalked my cousin forced her to leave us. We never heard from her again, Hotch. Hell, we thought she was a victim," Derek argued, shaking his head in despair.

"We won't let that happen to Garcia," Hotch said with conviction.

"How can you be sure, man?" Derek pleaded, despair cloaked with anger and doubt surrounding him.

"Because Penelope Garcia is in love with you," Hotch responded, his focus strong as he stared at one of the strongest agents he had ever known. "She loves you and would do anything for us. Including offer herself to him. At that idea, you almost locked her up in a cage. Now that she says you will run, you fled from her, leaving her broken and lost among us."

Morgan felt extreme guilt consume him at the thought of his Goddess being broken as she watched him walk from her. He needed her to know his love and passion for her, yet he couldn't find the words in that moment. Fear motivated the agent as he fought the urge to yell, weep or vomit.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking at his friend who also shared looks of doubt and uncertainty.

"Where do you think she is?" Hotch asked.

Derek felt the blood drain from his face as he thought of Penelope's defenses. Knowing her, she would pack quickly and leave to save the team heart ache and fear. She wouldn't tell anyone where she was and she would quickly terminate all forms of communication. "No," Derek said, placing money upon the bar and striding out of the bar.

"Morgan!" Hotch bellowed, following the agent out of the establishment.

Morgan looked around him as he spotted his truck across the way. He knew Hotch was following him, but he didn't have time to explain his action. He needed her more than life and he was going to get her.

"Morgan, stop!" Hotch ordered following the broken hearted man.

As Morgan opened the door and gathered his keys, Aaron pounded his fist against the window. Rolling it down, Morgan said, "I need her, man."

"I know," Hotch said. "Go to her calmly."

"I am not okay without her, Hotch," Derek said turning his fiery gaze toward the man he admired and respected most in his team. "I need Penelope."

Hotch nodded and stepped back to watch Derek drive away from him, hoping he wouldn't allow his anger and fear hurt the relationship between him and their analyst.

Penelope wiped away her tears as she packed the last of her bags. She was traveling lighter than usual, but knew that it would support the rouse to end their stalker. JJ, Seaver, Reid and Rossi had just left Derek's apartment about an hour ago, leaving her to her thoughts and preparations. She didn't know how she was going to be able to leave her family.

Penelope had made a family within her team for the past seven years. Through the darkest of evils, they were able to bond and create a unity she hadn't experienced since the loss of her parents. However as she looked at the suitcases by the front door, she couldn't help but feel the familiar sting of abandonment as she realized she was leaving those she loved.

Penelope did dare look at the photographs of her and Derek around the apartment. She hadn't realized how many times they were captured on film until she moved her belongings into his modern decor. Each photo possessed a different memory that shot bullets into her heart.

She could see the betrayal and devastation upon his face as she informed the team that she was going to run. This psycho was holding no punches back in his assault and desire for her. It was evident in the loss of Kevin's life. She wouldn't allow anyone else to be killed for her. She would rather give herself up than witness such evil.

Yet, Penelope knew that meant she needed from the only home she found sanctuary in since being an adult. She hoped that this pain would encourage the UNSUB to stop his hunt for her and flee. However, she knew she didn't have all the answers, only faith in their profile.

The sound of the door opening caused Penelope to jump and look toward the sound. Derek stood in the doorway, his form ragged and haunted. He looked relieved at the sight of her in their bedroom, but lost at the thought of her being gone. Penelope allowed a solitary tear to fall from her eyes as she studied the man before her.

Derek had entered the apartment quickly, praying to God that she wouldn't be gone. He threw open the door and saw the suitcases by the doorway. His heart dropped at the thought of her packing away their life together to save him. Her gasp alerted him of her presence. He looked up and saw her standing like a broken angel beside their bed. Her eyes were wet and fearful. He found relief in her presence, but wanted nothing more than to be buried within her warmth and light.

Striding toward her, he pulled her in his arms and captured her lips in a kiss that rivaled all prior to humanity's experience. She immediately weakened in his arms, her own arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer to her warmth. "Derek," she moaned into his mouth, his actions leaving her no room or ability to form words or argue. He demanded her tonight, and he would give her no option of debate.

He tore himself from her to pull down the comforter and sheets while shutting off the light. Derek needed no illuminating assistance to view the Goddess before him. He needed nature's darkness to shield him from the light of truth and reality in the morning hours. Tonight was about them and their love.

His hands guided over her body as if she was made of glass. He feared his touch would cause her to shatter before him into a million pieces that would be impossible to reconstruct. Her lips were bruised and roughened as she shook lightly from his heated inventory of her body.

"Derek?" she questioned with the faintest whisper, her eyes looking into his for strength and certainty.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded, looking into her eyes with a brokenness Penelope had never encountered previously. "I can't... I can't..." Derek couldn't voice the words he wanted or needed to say.

Instead, her compassionate eyes caused his bravado to deteriorate and his strong hands to fall upon her clothing with tragic earnest. His removed her clothing reverently, memorizing each detail of her body as her skin was revealed. He watched as the revelation of skin produced an initial goose bump reaction and then a faint blush upon her ivory skin. As his lips met each inch of her available skin, Penelope found herself falling into the bed, allowing Derek the opportunity to worship her form.

Derek was grateful that she had removed her electrifying jewelry that accessorized her appearance. He wanted her raw and wanting beneath him with no outrageous distractions on his path. His hands encountered the tie which wrapped her dress together, and he gently removed the bow which kept her covered. Unwrapping her of her garment, Derek's eyes feasted upon her blushing body beneath. His tongue and lips hungrily consumed her natural salt and sweetness, his mind memorizing her senses.

Penelope's own hands gently removed her lover of his clothes that kept him from her sights. She was lost in the sensations he was inspiring with her. Heartbreak, longing and desire were producing a tragic combination within her heart. Penelope memorized the taste of his lips, the image of his body, his sounds and his scent as he made love to her with precision and dedication. Her body grew wet with anticipation and desire with his slow and thorough discovery.

"Derek," she moaned as his mouth traveled to her core, his tongue lapping at her lubrication and desire.

He growled as he feasted upon her core, her dripping juices sparking an animalistic drive within him which demanded him to claim her as his. His prior protective and territorial instincts exponentially increased with her shaking desire. Her body arching against his mouth encouraged his loving and detailed caress. Sucking her clit firmly caused her to release herself, her moans and screams making him harder with achievement.

Penelope felt her heart rate control her hearing as Derek traveled up her spent form. Her tired hands made their journey down his sculpted arms and muscular form. She couldn't help but adore the man mounting above her.

Yet his eyes were staring at her with awe and reverence as he looked down upon her. She was mesmerized by his onyx eyes which always held her heart. "Penelope," he said softly, tracing her face softly with his hand.

Penelope leaned into his touch, her eyes closing from the comfort of his warmth and masculine charms. Opening her eyes again, she noticed he was looking away from her, his teeth clenched and his eyes brewing with defiant tears.

Raising her hands to cup his face gently, she turned his face slowly so he faced her. However, his eyes were stubbornly closed, not looking at her love filled eyes. Raising her head to press soft kisses upon his face, she gave herself the opportunity to memorize the strength of her Derek's face. Nuzzling his nose softly, she whispered his name like a silent prayer, causing him to open his eyes to meet hers.

"I love you, Derek Morgan," she whispered, a lone tear escaping her eyes. "I always have."

With her confession, he thrust into her deeply, no barriers separating them from their love. The intensity of her tightness and warmth lit a fire upon his body as he stole her lips in a passion filled kiss. Penelope gasped from his intensity as he began their slow and torturous dance. Their world seemed to disappear with every long thrust of his form, causing them to only look and worship one another.

Penelope knew each of Derek's desires and pleasures through their months of sex and hunger. Rolling them beneath the sheets so she mounted above him, Penelope allowed Derek to bury himself deeper within her, sparking a moan of pleasure and heat to escape from him. His sounds inspired her to ride him roughly, to tighten her inner muscle to spark his hunger and desire. Her hands were placed firmly upon his chest, her fingernails teasing him with light yet deep scratches.

Derek's hands traveled to her hips, controlling her thrusts with deepness and speed. He loved watching their joined union, his thumb teasing her swollen nub with torturous pleasure. His mouth leaned forward as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, her body arching from his suction. Resembling a cobra in her movements, Derek only moved her faster above him as his mouth traveled and bit lovingly upon her heaving breasts.

Derek's finger pushing against her clit roughly, sparking her release above him, his name being shouted through the apartment, her inner muscles clenching in release. In her state of temporary frozen movement, Derek rolled her beneath him and allowed himself to thrust himself roughly and quickly within her heat. His eyes captured her look of desire and trust beneath him, her lips glistening from his saliva, her eyes bold and spent. "I love you," he murmured as he thrust. "You are mine," he ordered.

"I'm yours," she repeated, looking into his eyes as he began spiraling out of control. "My heart, my body, my mind and spirit all belong to Derek Morgan."

With her vow he released with her, his explosion sparking explosions of power and controlled reverence within her. He groaned her name like a prayer as he fell upon her, her touch leading him to an abyss of comfort and peace. There was no one by them in this moment. No one to tear them apart and keep them from one another.

As he removed himself from her, he rolled to her side and pulled her back tightly against his chest. He pressed kisses upon his neck and shoulders, whispering "I love you," and "Don't leave me," with every kiss. Penelope fought back her tears as his love and devotion lulled them both to sleep, her heart breaking from what would greet her in the morning hours.

"_I love you, Derek Morgan." _

Derek awakened and was greeted with the cruel sun shining through his windows. Her scent trapped him in memories of the night before as her love and warmth dominated his sense. Encouraged to feel her beauty again, Derek shut his eyes and began to rolled to trap to essense. He rolled to pull her into his arms when he was greeted with the coolness of sheets. Startled, he opened his eyes and found nothing to hold onto.

"No," he growled, reaching for his boxers and slipping them upon him. He found their photograph faced down upon his night stand knowing she couldn't look upon further evidence of their love.

He moved toward the entry way, praying he would see what greeted him when he returned home. However, her luggage was gone as was she. Clenching his hand into a fist, he hit the nearest wall with tortured pain, as he realized his Goddess ran from him without a word or tear to save him.


	11. Chapter 11

Hotch looked out into the work floor as he studied the members of his team that were arriving to work. Just over a month ago, they were beginning to learn to function without Emily. JJ had fortunately accepted Rossi's proposal and had left her position in the Pentagon to return to the BAU. As she walked through the elevator doors, she possessed a more defined aura of confidence and stride. Her actions were more mature and thoroughly executed. However, her love for Penelope only grew with their separation. Penelope's departure would haunt the communications coordinator until she returned.

He moved his gaze toward their newest member of the team. Ashley was sitting at her desk, working endlessly as she analyzed the letters from "Longing Eyes." Being young and unaware of the team's expectations, Seaver often came into work early and volunteered hours to wrap up her paper work. It would take time for Hotch to build trust with his newest agent, however her dedication was not ignored.

Reid entered the BAU wearing his signature black Ray Bans and purple scarf. Hotch was no fool. He knew something was going on with his profiler. Since Emily's death, Reid had become detached and mourned in silence. However, the head aches were more frequent, which made the senior profiler nervous. Spencer happened to look up at him, feeling his studious gaze. Giving him a strained smile, Reid made his way to the conference room, ready to analyze the evidence from Penelope's case once again.

"You okay?" Aaron heard from beside him. Looking toward the sound, he saw Dave giving him a tired smile and concerned look.

Replying, Aaron said, "I want to be."

"She isn't dead," Dave reminded.

"She isn't here, is she?" Hotch asked, he back teeth grinding in frustration.

Stepping into the office, Rossi made his way to the corner of Hotch's desk and rested himself against the corner, facing Aaron as he closed the door. Once the door closed, he asked, "Do you think she ran?"

"Of course," Dave replied. "It's in her nature to run."

"We are her family," Hotch stated.

"And she would run to protect us," Rossi reminded, noting the tension and frustration in his long time friend and team leader.

Hotch moved to sit in his chair in order to feel a sense of control and dominance. This was another case where he felt like all control was removed from his hands, and his team was paying the price. He owed Penelope his fight and dedication after her years of love and loyalty to their team, through the good and the bad.

"Aaron?" Dave's voice rang out, shaking Aaron from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Penelope isn't Emily," Dave said with a sad smile.

Hotch felt as if his heart had stopped and dropped into a boiling pit of hot oil. Only he and JJ knew of Emily's true fate, though neither team member spoke of that truth. Aaron tried to fight the bile that was now rising up his throat as a result of his deceit and secrecy, however, he could only look back into his friend's eyes with rebellious wet eyes. "I know," Hotch whispered lowly.

Dave sat forward into his chair and gave him a guarded smile. "Penelope will come home."

"How do you know that?" Hotch asked.

"Because she would give her heart for us and her all for Derek Morgan."

With that thought, both men looked out into the work floor and saw their mentioned agent stride through the doors. His body was laced with tension and sorrow. Instead of his typical henley or button up collared shirt, he wore a black turtle neck and black jeans, his gaze firm as he strode toward the conference room. His eyes were focused, yet brokenhearted at the same time.

"He's alone," Rossi observed, looking at his lead agent with a defeated smile.

"She ran," he agreed, his fists clenching at his sides. "Where do we go from here?" Aaron asked.

"We pursue other cases," Rossi instructed. Surprised, Hotch moved to object, but was interrupted by the senior agent. "We don't want to give this stalker any reason to believe that he is becoming our priority. Through Penelope's absence and our lack of focus on her case, it should motivate the stalker to transition to a different target or even cease their behaviors."

"You're right," Hotch agreed, his tone saddened by his truth.

"And yet?"

"Yet I know this is going to tear our team apart," Hotch responded.

Sighing, Rossi now stood before the leader and explained, "Yes, these first cases are going to be rough on us. However, the longer we continue living normally, the more likely this mad man will go away and Penelope can return."

As the team leaders entered the conference room, the feelings of concern and awareness radiated throughout the room. Each agent possessed their own fears and opinions about the case, however, Derek's heartbroken gaze could not be shielded by Hotch. Instead of giving him a sympathetic smile, Hotch spoke saying, "JJ, do you have paperwork concerning the shootings in Philadelphia?"

Surprised, JJ replied, "I do, but we haven't looked at any new cases since Penelope's stalker."

"Where is she?" Seaver asked, taking a look around the room.

Derek's teeth clenched and he lowered his gaze from the room. His fury consumed his senses as he feared for his Goddess.

"She's gone," Reid answered. "Penelope ran."

Morgan stood up and found his world swirl around him. Angry, he turned toward Reid and growled, "You told her to run!"

"Morgan," Hotch interrupted firmly. He didn't want anyone to be placing blame within their team. Their goal was to help Garcia. "We need to continue looking for Lynch's killer as well as work on other cases. Strauss alerted Dave about our lacking participation in cases. In order to protect Penelope's case, Dave told her that we would be working on cases as soon as possible."

"We can't give up on her," Derek yelled, his eyes full of panic and loss.

"We won't," Rossi reminded. "But moving on will help Penelope come home to us."

"I won't give up on her, ever!" Derek stormed out of the room his heart breaking at the concept of his Goddess being gone. He went to her lair and opened the door, only to find emptiness greeting him. He looked and found her photographs and pens laid out in the room as if she had never left. Her scent consumed him as his furious tears spilled from his eyes. Derek could still feel her touch and her love from hours prior. Her laughter filtered through his mind as he longed to feel her lips and hands against his skin.

Closing the door, his tried to imagine her working away on her babies, making sure that each of her teams were ready to defend and serve her teams. He thought of her smile, her passion, her innocence and her vivacious personality. Derek allowed his scent to be branded into his mind and heart, wishing for nothing more than for her to walk through her door.

She kept her head low as she drove down the snow covered freeway. Glancing into the rear view mirror, her eyebrows still arched in surprise as she glanced at the stranger who possessed her eyes. No longer was her hair blonde and bouncy, but hidden beneath a black wig she had used in one of her previous shows. Her brown eyes were shadowed by midnight blue contacts which were used to guard her. Her eyes were smoky while her lips wore only cherry chap stick which gave her a slight pink tint. She willed her heart not to break with every mile distancing herself from her loved ones as she fled to keep them safe.

The time was approaching six in the evening as she glanced at the address upon her notebook. Taped to the top of the page was a photograph of the man she abandoned just days ago. He laid exhausted and in slumber as the sheet and comforter just barely covered his hips. She could still feel his warmth and taste his natural saltiness. Tears came to her eyes as she glanced at the gorgeous man who possessed her heart and soul. As she escaped their bed, she happened to snap the photograph to keep the memory of their farewell encounter with her until she could return to his safe and loving arms.

As the chill of the mountain air shook her core, she glanced up at the signs and smiled as her destination appeared that much closer. Taking the next freeway exit, she made her way into Soda Springs, CA. It's population was 96 residents. The small town was filled with cabins, the tallest trees and, to her purpose, isolation.

She had been here as a young girl years ago. Her father and brothers would go out fishing during the day only to release them back into the lake once they were caught. She remembered laying in her father's arms on their camp outs when she would grow cold or helping her mother make sandwiches as she danced along the beach during their summers. Penelope had checked in on their old cabin every few years since her parents had died, making sure it was still in the family. Sure enough, the cabin was still in their name and currently vacated.

She made it her purpose not to inform her BAU family of her location. It would be her responsibility to stay away in order to keep them safe. She got onto Hillary Lane, and was relieved to see her residence in the horizon.

The Garcia Cabin was still the largest on their street, neighboring cabins challenging its size and acreage. She drove her car up their steep driveway, the chains groaning in protest of the car's actions. As she parked, she took in her surroundings, noticing the animal prints within the snow which resembled wolves, bears and mountain lions alike. She was comforted in the fact that nature would be her ally in her hide away.

She took in her reflection again as she wiped away her tears. She pressed her fingers to her lips and lowered them to the photograph upon her notebook as her other hand gripped her house keys. Sighing, she looked toward the cabin and whispered, "Welcome back, Penelope Garcia," as her heart longed to be back in Derek's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**ONE MONTH LATER**

She was walking across the street from her local grocery, the sun setting while a cool breeze chilled her bones. She held onto her shopping cart tighter as she pushed her way toward her vehicle. For being close to seven o'clock, the shopping center was rather deserted compared to its usual crowds.

She could feel someone watching her. She had been for some time now. Hours, days, weeks. She could sense him in the silence. In a movement that most would consider as a shake for warmth, she reached to note the gun on her holster and the mace within her coat. As she approached her sedan, her hand reached into her coat and grabbed a hold of her keys, jingling them to alert any who were watching her.

The snap of a branch snapping startled the woman as she dropped her keys. "Shit!" she yelped, her eyes looking around her, finding nothing but empty cars and birds fleeing to their nests. She took in the sight of her keys beside a car and leaned down to get them.

The roar of a car engine made her note that she wasn't alone. With nervous hands, she gathered her keys and began standing once again. The blinding head lights caused her to flinch and recoil. "Your high beams are on!" she yelled, hoping to alert the driver of their irritating car setting.

The roar of an engine and heavy metal from the truck radio was her only response from the driver.

Feeling the blood drain from her veins, she attempted to look past the blinding lights and make out the image of the driver. Yet, the periodic roars of the engine startled her and caused her to step back. With her retreat, the truck began driving toward her. Her heart was racing as she began moving faster from her metal opponent.

"Stop!" she pleaded, her body forming into a sprint as she attempted to move between vehicles in order to escape her offender.

However, the truck found its way toward her, its speed increasing with its approach.

She continued to run, her focus switching between her destination and determining how far away the truck was from her.

She didn't take in the sight of the slight break in the pavement, in which she stumbled and collapsed upon the asphalt. Her body and hands took the initial impact of the rough road, yet her face scraped against the harsh road. "No!" she cried out as the truck ran over her body. Her last sound heard was a combination of her screams and the roar of the truck. Her last sight was the headlights and rushing black rubber.

EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH

Right Hook.

"_I love you, Derek." _

Left Hook.

"_I always have."_

Right Hook.

"_Don't leave me." _

Left Hook.

"_I can't..."_

Right Hook.

"_Derek!" _

Left Hook.

"_I love you, Derek." _

Right Hook.

"_I always have." _

The punches were beyond instruction as Derek's body released his heartbreak and frustration. He couldn't keep her out of his mind. He longed for her touch. He craved the taste of her lips, the sight of her vibrant and passionate body. He wanted to hear her voice through dramatic monologues and hoarse moans and whispers. Her scent had begun fading faster with each passing day in their apartment. He tried decorating it on nights when they didn't have a case. Each movement past the hall would have him hoping she would walk through the door, her brown eyes filled with tears of joy and relief as she would hold him tightly.

Yet she wasn't there. She wouldn't be there. Not until this bastard was caught.

The sweat dripping down his chest began to chill as his mind traveled back to his current nightmares. Derek tried to fight them away, day and night. Each horror image of this mad man near the woman his loved caused him to light up in anger and passion, his physical need to protect and defend turning him into a creature of panther like ferocity and wolf like attack.

As Derek moved to drink some needed water, his eyes glanced to the bed. A month ago, he and Penelope laid in that bed, exchanging touches, kisses and moments of love and passion. Now, the bed looked abandoned and empty, much like his heart.

He wondered where she was and if she was safe. Was she warm or cold? Was she thinking about him? Was she wondering what they were doing? Was she wanting to come back home?

_Of course she did_, he thought to himself. He remembered wiping away her tears as they made love for their final time. He could see the anguish and sorrow swimming in her brown eyes, no words other than declarations of love and truth leaving her bruised pink lips.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. Wiping the towel around his neck, he moved to the door and was surprised to find him standing on the other side of the door. "Hotch?" Derek asked, taking a glance at the clock near the refrigerator. "I finished my paperwork hours ago. What's up?"

Hotch's face remained stern as he handed Derek the iPhone, the images of her thrashed body filling the screen. "My God," Derek groaned, his stomach turning from the sight. "Is that..."

"It's Seaver," Hotch answered, not wanting to avoid the truth much longer. "Apparently it was a hit and run situation. We already have techs analyzing the footage from the store feeds in an attempt to make out an image of the driver as well as the truck that hit her."

Derek began to ask, "Was she..."

"DOA," Hotch answered sadly.

Derek nodded and stepped back, allowing his friend and boss to enter the apartment.

Hotch took in the sight of Penelope's belongings throughout the apartment, the combination of their worlds within a singular space. He could see that his friend and fellow agent was struggling from the loss of their analyst. Hell, they all were. However, Derek's heartbreak was one that resembled his not so long ago when Foyet took Haley from this world. No amount of words could or would console him from such a tragedy.

Derek made his way to the bedroom and yelled over his shoulder, "Do I have time to shower?"

"Sure," Hotch replied. "I'll alert Reid and JJ."

"Rossi know?" Morgan asked, poking his head around the door.

"He was listed as Ashley's emergency contact." The vibration from his phone, caused him to look down at the incoming media file that was being sent by Rossi.

Derek nodded sadly, turning his attention back toward the shower.

"Morgan!" Hotch called out, stopping the man in his tracks.

Morgan moved to his bosses side and felt the blood drain from his cheeks at the image of a new note filled their screens. Typed, the note read:

_My Fair Penelope has deserted me. _

_I must find new ways to occupy my time. _

_By eliminating those she loves most,_

_She will return to my side in the blink of an eye. _

_I eagerly wait for her. _

_Longing Eyes_

"Shit," Derek growled, his stomach turning at the latest twist in this sick person's mind.

"Hurry up," Hotch ordered, his hands quickly working to alert his team of their darkest turn.

EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH

Penelope paced the cabin that had quickly become her home in her darkest retreat. Though she longed to be back in Derek's arms, she couldn't deny the safety she felt as she slept in the isolated cabin.

Soda Springs had endured a harsh weather, causing many cabins to be snowed in for the remainder of the winter months. However, Penelope found it comforting to shovel the snow in order to go to the local market and purchase her weekly groceries. It reminded her of easier times in her life. She only dreamed that she and Derek would bring their own children to the cabin in the future.

Yet, as she watched another rerun of Everybody Loves Raymond, Penelope felt a surge of panic and chaos shoot through her body. Her heart was restless and unsure.

She had avoided her computer like the plague during the month. In her first week, she was obsessed with hacking the FBI software she developed in order to view activities of her BAU family. It wasn't until Hotch posted a clip of warning to his analyst that only she would understand that she knew that she had to walk away and keep away from the man that hunted her.

However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong. Penelope walked through the warm cabin, looking out the windows for any source of life or humanity other than herself. When she spotted none, she moved to the kitchen and prepared herself a cup of cocoa.

As she stirred her cup, her eyes remained fixated upon her computer screen. "No," she told herself, moving back to the television to witness Ray and Debra's most recent argument. The recorded laughter from the screen, caused her to look over the couch and stare at her lap top that taunted her with each passing minute.

Standing up slowly, she began moving toward the technology, her heart racing with each step.

"No!" she scolded herself in the middle of the living room. "Hotch told you to stay away. You are away to keep yourself safe. That's all."

The computer remained on the table, as well as Penelope's focus.

"Just five minutes!" Penelope rationalized, plugging the firewall ethernet connections through the wall and lap top.

As Penelope quickly hacked the system, image's of Seaver's body flooded her screen. Penelope felt her body rush with reactions. Her eyes swelled with tears, bile rose up her throat and her need to expel the contents of her stomach dominated her needs. "No!" she moaned as she cried into the kitchen sink, her vomit falling through into the garbage disposal.

Penelope felt her guilt overwhelm her senses. Ashley was young and vibrant. She possessed potential and drive. Yet, she was now dead... because of her.

After drinking a needed cup of water, Penelope returned to her lap top and check the status of each of her babies. Relieved that everyone else was physically healthy, Penelope tears continued to fall. The sight of a newly uploaded document sparked Penelope's attention.

Opening it, Penelope gasped as the most recent contact from Longing Eyes filled her screen. She could read his maliciousness, his obsession and his pleasure from each typed word. This sick man was willing to kill whoever as necessary in order to get to her. Her absence was not only noticed, but punished.

"No more," Penelope said with conviction, closing her lap top harshly and moving toward her bedroom. As she packed her things, she made a vow never to let anyone else die for her. Kevin was too much. She fled after his death in hopes to stop this mad man's obsession. However, their error caused Ashley's death. Until he was caught, she would never find peace in her heart. It was time for her to face this mad man on her own. It would be over her dead body before anyone else would die for Penelope Garcia.


	13. Chapter 13

Never had Hotch felt such an immense amount of dread as he and his team walked toward the conference room. Hours had passed since Seaver's brutal homicide. He had spent the better part of three hours briefing and reviewing the case with Strauss as well as local law enforcement who had been first called on the scene. Hotch wanted to keep this case within their jurisdiction. With a quick internal investigation, Strauss would learn of Penelope's horrific reality as well as reveal the shaky truths of the BAU. Hotch did not want to play politics, but acted with honesy and need as he pleaded the service of the BAU. He would be receiving a call from Strauss later that day to determine the team's standing with Penelope's case.

They had lost another member of their team to a psychotic killer. Seaver may have been young, but she was a promising young woman who had infinite amounts of knowledge and experience to contribute to the Bureau. Others in the Bureau had questioned her place on the team after Emily's death and JJ's absence, viewing her as an under qualified replacement of sorts. However, he and Dave saw the potential within his agent. Her experience laced with detached compassion made her a valuable asset to their team. Though that no longer mattered now, as she was lost to their cruel enemy.

As his team analyzed the photographic and physical evidence, he admitted that each of his team members were plagued with exhaustion and distress. He looked at his most recent return to the Bureau and questioned her strength and control. Though it was clear that she and Ashley would never be close friends, JJ possessed a maternal compassion that was now damaged with the loss of Seaver's life. He could see the feelings of guilt and disappointment radiating off the blonde mother as she glanced at her phone often to see if Will would call her.

Aaron moved his gaze to Derek. This man had been strung out within the most recent months. From what he could gather, Morgan had turned to Penelope for physical release and comfort after Emily's death. Though each of the team members suffered their own demons when they related to Emily's death, Derek's guilt and feelings of failure were some of the most challenging terrors for their team to face. Penelope had been his constant throughout his years with the BAU, and Emily's death only strengthened their bond. Her being away from him has made Derek's behavior paused and slightly reckless. Aaron took in the fact that Derek appeared saddened and disappointed at the loss of Seaver's life, however his detachment was his only coping mechanism since Penelope's indefinite departure.

A cough interrupted Aaron's thought pattern as he glanced at his now youngest agent. Spencer had changed and developed throughout his years in the Bureau. No longer was he the scrawny intimidated young doctor with frightening knowledge of obscure statistics and no hand-eye coordination. Instead, he had transformed into a man of many talents that is one of his most valued resources and friends on his team. He knew of the minor interest he had in Seaver. His gazes and concern for her coping with the cases could be viewed as kind and beyond necessary. Though Emily's death turned him away from getting attached romantically, there was no doubt in his mind that Ashley's death would be haunting Spencer long after this stalker was apprehended.

Finally he turned his attention to the man who was burdened by Seaver's death the most. Dave had been Ashley primary advocate and mentor through her experience and encounters in the Bureau. He watched her grow from the emotionally scared child who had a serial killer for a father to a brave and daunting young woman who was ready to take on the darkest of evils. While Hotch could not always identify if their bond was always platonic or teased the lines of romance, Ashley had relied on David Rossi as a source of consistency and kindness. Her death would haunt him much like Zoe's. She would be another person he couldn't save.

Aaron didn't want to think about Penelope. He wondered if she disobeyed his warnings and looked at the most recent acts of _Longing Eyes_. Though the majority of his mind wanted her to stay away from this darkness, a sliver of his conscious hoped she continued to keep her eyes upon them. Now more than ever did they need her light and compassionate strength. As he surveyed the room, he couldn't deny his heavy heart and his own feelings of incompetence.

He took a seat and released a heavy sigh, an act uncharacteristic of the unit chief. His action produced looks of surprise and alertness to fall upon his agents. Each were ready for what instructions he had for them. They longed for his leadership to guide them in their next steps against this bastard.

Looking up to the prodding eyes of his agents, Hotch began, "Ashley Seaver's life was one filled with tragic beauty. From a childhood that was filled with darkness, she persevered and made a life for herself that was surrounding with incredible good and promise. Her past kept her detached from others, however, she forged relationships that none of us will forget. Her death is tragedy on it's own accord, however, we can use this to help our case. She would not want us wallowing in suffering and despair now that she is no longer with us. She would want us to continue hunting this man until Penelope can return to us."

"Our lives are in more jeopardy now," JJ interrupted. "His first death was Lynch, now Ashley. He won't stop hurting those who Penelope loves until she is back."

Turning to her sharply, Derek stated, "She is better off away if this psycho is doing this much harm."

"Derek, we have families. If this man is willing to take Seaver and Lynch's life, who is to say he won't go after our families? Us?" JJ asked.

"We will find him," Derek responded with conviction.

"We didn't find him in time to save her!" JJ yelled, her emotions rising.

"Enough!" Dave interrupted, slamming his fist into the table. Spencer jumped from the startling act and it caused JJ and Derek to silence their angry words. "Ashley and Penelope would not want you two fighting. They would want you to fight for them. They would want you to review the actions of this son of a bitch and finally catch him."

"JJ is right to a certain extent," Spencer said, breaking his silence. "This UNSUB most likely knows where we live and could potentially harm our families to get to Penelope."

"What do you suggest we do?" Derek asked.

"We use a decoy," Reid answered. "If we lure the UNSUB with communication, such as notes and tokens of hers, we may be able to bring him out of hiding."

"How do you want to do this?" JJ asked.

"Let's start with letters and objects that we can gather from Morgan's apartment," Hotch advised. "If we learn what will lure him out, we can identify him."

Derek, though apprehensive, couldn't deny that this plan might work. He was saddened by Seaver's death, but knew he would do what was necessary to bring his Penelope home. "What do you need from us?"

"We need to relocate," Hotch advised. "If we stay at hotels surrounding Quantico, it will force the UNSUB to leave his comfort zone. By doing that, we may be able to narrow it down."

"Has Michelle's team begun analyzing the security footage from the grocery lot?" Rossi asked.

"I was going to check on that once this meeting was over," Hotch replied. "For now, I suggest we separate and get hotels. The Bureau will be able to reimburse you once the case is over. Only text me your decided locations once you are settled." Aaron turned his attention back to his tense and broken agent. "Morgan, I need to you pack some of Penelope's trinkets and personal belongings that we can use as decoys. If she has any diaries or journals, please bring those and we can use her own words to lure him out."

Morgan nodded as the team began to depart. Aaron kept his gaze firm as he collected the physical evidence for this box. He looked at Rossi with compassionate eyes, understanding everyone's exhausted actions.

EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH

EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH

Michelle was analyzing the video evidence. Through the television screen and her computer systems, she was focusing her settings to polish the footage and enhance the imaging. Her team had gone home at her insistence, each exhausted from their countless cases the Bureau asked them to assist with. While she would normally be home resting with a glass of red wine enjoying a sweet romantic comedy, Penelope's case had haunted her since her disappearance. She missed her friend and confidant dearly and was quick to act when there was news of her case.

She was shocked when Hotch had called notifying her of Seaver's death. The young woman possessed potential and spunk that would have been a great resource for the BAU. Michelle wondered what Penelope's reaction would be like of the young agent's death. Though they were not as close, Penelope had a way of keeping everyone under her wing. Michelle only hoped that news of Ashley's death wouldn't haunt the technical analyst.

A flash across her computer screen caused Michelle to review the tape once again. As she watched Ashley's brutal death, she couldn't help but cringe at the sight. She had needed to record each event from each detailed slide of the 9 minute chase and murder.

However, in this most recent viewing, Michelle decided to watch the actions of the killer. Though the brightness of the truck's high beams as well as the outdated technology made enhancing the driver's image almost impossible, she analyzed his pixelated facial and body reactions as he killed their agent.

What she wasn't prepared for was the images toward the end of the reel. The UNSUB had driven slowly beside her body, his head hooded under a grey zipper sweatshirt. In a flash of a slide, Michelle was able to gather enough of his face to enhance the photo.

As the technology quickly enhanced the image of the driver, Michelle felt the blood drain from her face. "My God," she whispered as she recognized the driver of the truck. With shaking hands, she grabbed her cell phone and began dialing Hotch's number.

The phone approached the third ring as her pulse raced in fear. Michelle caught a glimpse of his green eyes in the mirror as she screamed. She felt an intense pain from the back of her head, the force behind her pain she recognized as being from a blunt object. As her body crumpled to the floor, she caught sight of his shoes and his unauthorized gun secure upon his pant leg while her body gave into unconsciousness.

EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH

EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH

As Derek drove home, he couldn't help but be concerned with their team's newest plan to catch this son of a bitch. He wanted to be confident in the team and their plans. They had years of experience supporting their effectiveness in these types of cases. However, days have turned into weeks without his Goddess. Another life had been viciously taken from the team. They were still no where close to catching this guy.

He wondered what Penelope would want if she were here with them. He thought of her distress at the thought of Seaver's death. He could see her mystical eyes shining with tears and guilt at another sighting of lost life. Grinding his teeth, Derek turned the corner and allowed the cool rain from the outside to sooth his heated soul.

When he pulled up to his home, he placed his truck in park and allowed his head to recline against the seat. Derek exhaled sharply as he rubbed the back of his neck to ease his tension.

His mind drifted to images of his Goddess before these nightmares. He thought of their countless hours of bedroom rendevous and movie night adventures. He could picture every detail of her dazzling smile and heart stopping eyes. Derek shook his head in defeat as he came to the realization that she was no where near him, his heart had been taken captive by this mad man.

The thunder interrupted his thoughts. Derek quickly remembered that he needed to gather his belongings fast to ensure the teams as well as his own safety. Rolling up the window, Derek gathered his keys into his hand, placing them in his inside jacket pocket, and dashed across the street to flee from the cold rain.

As he stepped up the stairs, the creaking of wood caused him to stiffen. He wasn't alone. He stood silently, assessing the situation without looking away from the door. His hand moved within his leather jacket, reaching for his gun. His breathing, as well as the strangers, increased with each second. The tension was almost unbearable.

After a count of three, Derek gripped his gun tightly and pivoted toward the direction of the presence and called out firmly, "FBI!"

"Derek, don't shoot!" the voice yelped, their hands raising in a movement of self defense.

Her voice broke his resolve as he took in her wet black wig and frightened eyes. Her contacts made her eyes a vibrant blue, the darkness of her wig made her skin glow with haunting light. However, there was no doubt in his mind who was standing before him.

"Derek, please," she pleaded, taking a timid step toward him, her hands still raised to defend herself.

Derek quickly slid the gun back into his jacket, now holding his keys, as he opened the house door. He ushered her into the house quickly, checking the surroundings for any signs of them being seen. He kept the lights off as he locked the doors and closed the windows.

He finally turned and saw her shaking in the dark, her gaze haunted and heartbroken. He leapt forward and stole her lips in a passionate kiss, his hold on her tight and unrelenting. She responded eagerly, her shaking and wet hands moving up and down his warm torso and thermal henley. Pushing her against the door, their actions turned close to animalistic as their grips and pets turned desperate. Separating to gaze into her false blue eyes, he rubbed his thumb against her cheek as he leaned his head against hers. "Penelope," he moaned, her lips capturing his being her only response.


	14. Chapter 14

When the doors of the elevator shaft opened, Hotch became immediately on guard when he noticed papers and pieces of equipment covering the entire floor. Drawing his gun, he entered the floor slowly, his gaze taking in the destruction. He stepped over broken glass from a lightbulb. Hotch kneeled down beside a desk lamp near the broken lamp and noticed the blood upon it. The screens and monitors lost their contacts with their cable outlets, causing a painful rattling sounds to escape the sound system. Aaron fought lifting his hands to his ears to protect him from the excruciating sound, due to his sensitive ears. But he needed to find the UNSUB.

"Michelle?" he yelled out, wondering where she could be.

Moving down the second corridor, his pace quickened as he found her body on the floor. He grew anxious when he noticed a steady puddle of blood gathering from beneath her head. "Stay with me," he muttered, as he checked for her pulse. Relieved to find some life within her, he immediately called for an ambulance.

"Aaron?" she moaned, her eyes scrunching in pain.

"It's going to be okay," Aaron said, wanting to calm the Technician.

"I know," she choked out, her hand reaching for his, wanting to find comfort in his strength.

"Just rest, an ambulance is on its way."

"No!" she cried, the sound of her own voice sending daggers of pain down her spine.

"Stay calm," Hotch ordered, looking around him for any signs of help.

"No, Aaron. I know who the UNSUB is. I saw him." Michelle tightened her grip on his hand as a wave of pain washed over her.

While he kneeled beside her with a face that combined concerned and eager emotions, Hotch moved the hair out of her face and said, "Michelle, I need you to think clearly. Did you get a positive ID."

Michelle tried to nod, but the pain was too much. Releasing a moan, she looked up at Aaron with panicked eyes. "I had just IDed him, through the image enhancement software."

"Who is it, Michelle?" Hotch asked.

As Michelle opened her mouth and eyes to answer, the ambulance service entered from the elevator shaft, causing a reaction of relief and frustration to flow through Hotch. Stepping away from her body, the medical personnel were quick to temporarily seal her head wound and make her stable for the journey to the hospital. Insistent that he would go with her, Hotch followed the medical team in silence, wanting nothing more than for this nightmare to be over.

EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH

Their clothes were discarded across the room, their lips having constant contact with different parts of each other's bodies. Their hands eagerly traveled the territory lost to them for weeks. Derek growled as her lips and teeth nipped across his chest, her hands quick to remove his belt buckle in the process. His hands moved up to grab her black hair within his hands, his firm grip as he tore the wig from her. He smiled in satisfaction was her blonde hair fell once released from their confines, falling in wicked waves.

"That was naughty," she said, a smirk gracing her lips. Moving them back toward his bed, her kiss allowed her the control to turn him so his knees teased the end of the bed. Removing her lips from his, which was awarded with a groan of displeasure from Derek, she whispered hotly, "Naughty men don't get control."

Derek felt suspended in time as her mouth traveled his form. Never had he allowed a woman such control and dominance. He prided himself on being a dedicated and thorough lover, especially to Penelope. However, his heart was still in shock with her being before him, his greatest fear being that she would disappear and all of this had been an illusion. "Are you real?" he asked.

She responded with a playful nip upon his hip bone. "I am very real, Derek," she replied, her own heart racing from the sight of his throbbing cock beside her, still trapped in the confines of his boxer briefs. "Now, we can't have this, can we?" she asked, positioning herself in front of him, her hands slowly removing him of his cotton prison.

The sight of his large and longing cock caused her to salivate in want and her pussy to drip in desire. The coolness of the air caused his body to contract and stretch. Penelope studied every aspect of the man she loved before her. Never had she longed for him more. Looking up, her heart stopped in awe as his piercing onyx gaze looked down at her, his hands moving to cup her face within them.

She quickly lost her vixen persona as his love and devotion overwhelmed her. Never had feelings of his magnitude shuddered through her veins. Her only desire from this point was to demonstrate to her lover how much she had missed him, how he was the captor of her thoughts and desires through this hell which had consumed their lives. She wanted to pay homage to God for giving her the blessing of his man before her, whose love radiated from his form.

"Penelope?" he asked, looking down at her with slight concern and humor.

His voice, rough and controlled, removed her from her thoughts as she glanced back at her task at hand. Giving him a gentle smile, her head leaned forward as she ran the side of her nose up his shaft. She took in the smell of his masculinity and she fought her selfish desires to pull him within her. Instead, she allowed her tongue to lick up his shaft at a dangerously slow pace, causing moans of hunger and desire to escape Derek's lips. Her hands moved behind his thighs to scratch him softly to provide more intense sensations within him.

As her gaze met the head of his manhood, she felt her nipples tighten in wanton desire. Looking up, her gaze traveled his masculine form. She prided herself in the fact that his breathing was no irregular and control was quickly leaving her man. His teeth were clenched as his eyes became clouded with heat and desire.

"I've miss you so much," she whispered against his shaft with sincerity. In that moment, she took him within her mouth, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips as his hands moved down to grab her hair. She moaned in desire as she played with him, her suction and pressure intensifying with each passing moment.

Derek had never been comfortable with women performing oral sex, which seemed outlandish with his dominant personality. After hundreds of cases that he worked where he saw women performing that act out of survival or force, Derek lost his passion and respect for the act.

However, as he studied the woman before him, he watched her eyes fill with unwavering love and devotion. Her gaze as she studied him had been one of detailed account and memory. Penelope had acted with purpose and control, which sent all thoughts and predispositions of degradation from his mind. She worshiped him as he had desired to worship her, his understanding growing along with his eager cock.

He thrust into her mouth slowly, wanting her to take more of him in. Penelope's hand traveled to cup his balls with her hands, her smirk profound as he moaned above her. She continued to squeeze him tightly within her mouth as her body developed a pattern between her hand and mouth's suction. Penelope could sense Derek's control slipping quickly as pride washed over her form.

Derek felt foolish that her actions were sending him to completion so quickly. "Penelope," he groaned, wanting her to stop quickly.

"Lose control," she whispered against him. She pressed kisses along the outside of his member with a loving smile. "Come for me, Derek," she whispered against him as she took him into her mouth once more.

Her command and suction sent him out of control as he released himself within her. Penelope marveled at his loss of control, only finding it beautiful and intoxicating. She wanted nothing more than to provide him that element of pleasure every day of their lives together. She marveled at his sex and grace as took him within her, his salty taste warming her to her core.

As he felt his body lose complete control, Penelope's mouth traveled up his body, her tongue paying particular attention to each of his abs up to the firm planes of his chest. Once Derek noticed that she returned to a complete standing position, he stole her lips in a passion filled kiss that made her weak in the knees. He pivoted their bodies and gently tossed her body to the bed, her body bouncing upon the mattress with laughter.

He kneeled over her body, pressing kissed up her curvy legs, his tongue tasting while his teeth playfully nipped. As he devised a plan within his mind to award her with the ultimate pleasures, his phone went off, causing feelings of anxiety and fear to shake within them both.

They pulled apart and Penelope felt tears gather within her eyes as she wrapped herself in a blanket. Derek moved to his pocket and pulled out the phone to find Hotch's name flashing across it. "It's Hotch," he said, looking at her eyes with sadness that reality had interrupted their reunion.

"Answer it," she ordered, concern consuming her.

"Hotch," Derek said after a couple rings to regain control.

"Morgan, we've IDed him."


	15. Chapter 15

JJ stared down at the photograph in her hands as tear drops fell in heavy waves. In the photo was a moment of her, Garcia and Emily on a shopping date that was few and far between. They had managed to get their attractive waiter to take a photo of their limited encounter. Each woman possessed their own style and attitude. Yet, Emily and JJ each found a maternal and sisterly bond within their technical analyst.

JJ didn't wipe away her tears as the realization that both Emily and Penelope were robbed from their lives by means of deceit. Neither woman was dead, yet neither were in their lives due to the dangers of their work.

She could recall the long fights she had with Will as she considered returning to her BAU family and leaving the Pentagon. Will had become comfortable with the normalcy and safety of her job, which had driven JJ mad. He pleaded for her to stay and give him a good reason for her return to the FBI to come a profiler.

Her only reason was that the BAU was her home and family.

That was the only answer she needed.

Yet, as she stared down at the photograph in her hand, now covered in her salty tears, JJ feared that she made a terrible mistake.

"Oh, you're here."

JJ looked up and saw Spencer standing awkwardly in the doorway. He took Aaron's advise and dressed differently in order to confuse the UNSUB. He stood in a navy blue college sweatshirt and jeans. JJ was the only woman alive who knew of his collection of college sweatshirts he would purchase after he spoke at different schools. With his scruff and stances, JJ could see how any woman would fall for him.

Spencer's gaze turned from surprised to concerned as he quickly moved toward her and wiped at her tears. "What is it?" he asked.

"What if she never comes home?" JJ asked sadly.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Spencer began with saying, "Statistically, the number of people who go into hiding..."

"Spencer," JJ interrupted, placing a halting hand upon his chest in a movement that surprised both of them. Instead of moving her hand, however, she gripped his hand in hers. "Reid, I don't want statistics. I want to know what we are going to do if we never get to see her again."

Spencer tightened his hold on her hand and only responded saying, "She is coming back."

She shook her head in disbelief and began questioning him. "Spence..."

"Penelope will come home."

The seriousness in his voice triggered her burning tears to fall. Spencer held the picture of the women in his life tightly as he held his crying friend in his arms. His heart was still broken at thoughts of Emily's death. Now that Seaver was dead and Penelope had disappeared, Spencer wondered if he would ever truly let a woman into his heart and life. He feared of what would happen if he let them into his life and heart.

As he stared down at the photo of JJ, Penelope and Emily, Spencer didn't fight his own rebellious tears that fell along with the blonde in his arms.

EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH -EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH - EWLYH -EWLYH -

Penelope felt her heart stop as she watched the man she adored stiffen in tension and anxiety. She was foolish to return and endanger him. Noting the several occasions her super heroes dealt with stalkers, Penelope kept away from windows and doorways. Instead, she clothed herself and kept in the shadows, trying to take in the seriousness of their situation.

She knew her return was risky. However, she couldn't get the images of Ashley's brutal murder from her mind. Her killer was so ferocious and unforgiving. It made Penelope ill as she realized that Seaver's death was on her hands. She shivered as images of Kevin's slit throat entered her mind. Her running and hiding from the UNSUB angered him to the point of murder.

Penelope glanced at Derek as he gripped the fireplace firmly. He used affirming and quick diction to end his conversation faster, however, she could tell there was a lot of information to process. She wondered if he resented her for the danger she put their family through. That thought alone caused bile to rise up her esophagus.

Derek listened to Hotch's instructions over the line while observing his Goddess from their safe distance. Moments ago, they had been trapped in a heated and animalistic release of control and power. Yet, it all disappear with the ringing of a phone, and fear dominated their surroundings. His heart broke as he took in her broken demeanor. He wanted nothing more than to hold her tight and relish in her ivory form. However, his hunger for this mad man became Derek's priority as Hotch provided the descriptions over the line.

As he ended his conversation, he turned and faced his Goddess with seriousness consuming his gaze. Penelope fiddled with her fingers while keeping her head downward, almost afraid of his visual appraisal.

Stepping toward her, he took a seat upon their bed and brought one of her hands to his lips. Placing a kiss upon their joined hands, he inhaled her feminine scent and her presence. Looking up into her timid eyes, he whispered, "We need to move."

Penelope nodded and attempted to move from him. She didn't go far as he blocked her from fluid movement. "What, Derek?" she asked painfully.

"Michelle was attacked just over an hour ago," Derek replied solemnly.

Penelope paled and felt her tears burn her eyes. "Oh God," she moaned.

"She's alive," he interrupted, wiping her heartbroken tears away.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"She survived. And she was able to identify the stalker."

Sitting up straight, Penelope anxiously moved her hands up and down his muscular arms to grasp his strong hands in hers. "Who is he?" she asked.

Rubbing her soft hands in circles with his thumbs, Derek replied, "Damon Oldenmeyer, Michelle's lead assistant. We didn't question him, because of his dedication to the team. However, he had the most access to you and the teams."

Penelope felt like bullets hit her chest as her offender's name left Derek's lips. With Derek's words, Penelope gathered the image of Damon in her mind. His height and lanky stature, his bold green eyes, his unusual kind smile for working within Michelle's unit, his overzealous attitude to work long hours within the lab. It all pulled together like puzzle pieces. Yet, that didn't comfort her as tears escaped Penelope midnight blue eyes.

"Hey," Derek said, pulling her close to his chest. "I've got you, baby."

Penelope released her tears as she felt her heart tear apart. These three months of fear, death and loss came crashing down as she realized who was to blame. She could imagine Damon killing Kevin out of necessity. She could see the sick pleasure he got from slaughtering Ashley with that truck. She could see his face in the windows and down the street. These images and his smile haunted her as she clung to Derek in desperation and heartache.

Derek knew they couldn't stay longer. His absence was noticed among his team, according to Hotch. Yet, he couldn't release the woman in his arms in fear of losing her completely.

As her tears subsided, Penelope removed herself slowly from his hold, finding her own solace in his onyx eyes. "I have to come with you," she said.

"No," Derek said harshly. "You can't go where I am going. Everyone thinks you are in hiding."

"Derek, if the team knows I am back, we can manipulate me to bring Damon out to light."

"We aren't going to use you as bait, Penelope," Derek said, growing angrier with her proposed plans.

"Derek, Damon won't stop hurting us unless he gets what he wants. I have to go with you, so we can develop a plan with the team to trap him." Penelope know of the seriousness of the situation she would be putting herself in. However, no one else would die for her, not as long as she was still breathing.

"Baby Girl..."

Scooting forward, Penelope lifted her hands to cup his strong face. Taking his lips in a passionate lock, she made love to his mouth with purpose and devotion. Derek gave in easily as he opened his mouth to her tongue's advances and he gripped her tightly to him. For moments, Penelope allowed her mouth and heart to convey her unconditional devotion the way words were unable to.

Leaning her forehead against his, she whispered, "Do you know I would die if anything were to happen to you?"

Derek didn't reply, but only tried to steal her lips in another kiss. He succeeded for only a short manner of time before she gently pushed him away. "Without you, Derek, I am nothing. I would do anything for you."

Derek nodded against her and lifted her gently from their bed. He leaned down and grabbed her black wig from the floor, a sad smirk falling upon his face. He placed it upon her head, her hands assisting in making her disguise work. Derek stole a final kiss from her as he whispered, "I love you," in their final moment of privacy.

"How do you want to do this?" she asked.

Derek moved toward his bedside table and scribbled the address of the team's central location for her. "You can't follow me, in case Damon is watching."

Penelope looked at the address and nodded in understanding.

"If we leave now and you take an alternative route, you can meet all of us in the safe zone within the hour. From there, we can follow up with Hotch and Reid's strategy to bring Oldenmeyer down."

She nodded and gripped the paper tightly within her hand. Penelope could feel her heart race as anticipation and fear consumed her.

"Baby Girl," Derek said, gripping her hand tightly to interrupt her paling thoughts.

Penelope lifted her gaze and granted him a tired smile. "Yeah, sugar?"

"I love you, Penelope Garcia."

Chuckling, Penelope said, "We need to watch a new romantic action film. We need new lines."

Rolling his eyes, Derek murmured "Silly Woman," upon her lips as he kissed her a final time. He gathered his go bag from the closet and proceeded to lead them out of the apartment. Derek kept 100 paces ahead of her, Penelope no longer in his visual range as he drove away from the house. Neither of them caught the angry flashes from the neighboring rooftop as Oldenmeyer captured their departures.


End file.
